Part Of Your World
by Mercypowaaa
Summary: Sam is an outsider with an unattentive father and overworked mother, used to being uprooted and shuffled. Mercedes is an ignored Mckinley senior, weary of being constantly ignored by her friends. Both are lonely, wounded, and tired of being alone. When Sam's father get stationed to Ohio, will the two lost souls find each other? And will they trust enough to let each other in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! this is my first fan fic and my first for samcedes. i take all kinds of criticism, whether its good or bad. I can take all. so leave any comments or even suggestions, and I will try to answer and improve my working.**

**I want to say a big thank you to my Beta and friend **KurlyQ722** , without you nothing would be possible, you are beyond amazing, with you my words make sense, even for me lol.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Samcedes will be on screen all the time and will be not just a figment of my imagination.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sam **POV**

It's been a long time since I found somewhere I belong. A place and a world where I would be recognized as me, Samuel Evans, and not as Dwight's son A place where I would fit in.

It's been hard dealing with some of the things in my life, like my dyslexia and my love for comic books. I've never been confident enough to associate with people and build relationships, because people would only see me as the weird kid. And, I must admit, they weren't completely wrong. Even I thought I was weird. I liked the simple things, like playing my guitar and spending an entire night watching the stars. I would find peace in these moments, a sincere peace in world that I'd built on my own.I mean, it was hard dealing with loneliness in the beginning, but the older I got, the more comfortable I felt by myself. I had my family, and that was enough for me.

My little brother Stevie and my little sister Stacy mean the world to me. I want to protect them from the world, one of violence, strict rules, and fathers walking in and out of their children's lives to serve their countries. We've never truly had a father figure around. I never really knew him. My dad enlisted shortly after I was born and I hardly saw him. As a Master Sergeant in the US Military, he was almost always MIA, always traveling on some dangerous mission or another God knows where while we sat at home and waited for him to, hopefully, return to us. I was fine with him being absent. My mother was our rock and absolutely supportive of his decision. She never hesitated to give us all of her time, even if she was tired or upset. She always managed to be there for any and everything we needed, and we were never short of love and affection.

The only problem was, when my father would return, he'd act as if he'd never left us, as if he'd always been the father we wanted in our lives. To say I was upset would be a gross understatement. I was furious, livid even, because he chose a job defending a country that didn't care about him over us, his real family. We were supposedly his whole world. So, why wouldn't he stay home and get a regular job, like other dads?

Yes, I understood how important my father's job was. He put his life on the line for a cause, placed himself in danger for the good of a country, for a president and a nation... But, knowing that we were his last priority, that mom, stacy, stevie, and I had the least of him, made me feel like we weren't worth his time. I wouldn't say much to him, but in my heart, the rejection killed me.

Once again, we had to relocate to a new state because of my father's job. I was numb about it. I mean, I didn't get attached to anybody, so it wasn't a big deal for me to leave people behind.

My last school was an all-boys academy in Tennessee. I was considered the awkward jock, shy and really quiet with my nose always buried in his comic books. It was fine for me. The boys and I….we didn't connect. They treated girls horribly when they dated them and hung out with them and the southern gentleman in me couldn't tolerate that. When I saw that, I knew I was far better off alone. I would never disrespect a woman like that. My mother was an incredible woman and I hated the way my dad brushed her aside like she was nothing. I could never be like him.

But, then again, I never really tried approaching any girls, so it was never a problem. I wasn't afraid of them, but there weren't any girls I'd seen that I found attractive. No girl ever really rocked my world. I guess it wasn't the right time for me to find the girl of my dreams, to find the One. I wanted the kind of love that my grandparents shared, the forever kind, but a lot of kids my age didn't believe that it still existed. Kids my age were into quick hookups and short-term, commitment-less relationships. How would I ever find anyone?

I walked in my living room to find my father and my mother standing next to each other and my siblings on the couch. It wasn't a good sign. Family reunions always finished with tears because dad would always announce that he was leaving for another assignment. I sat down next to Stacy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, preparing myself for bad news. Jumping the gun, I spoke before my dad could. "So, when do you leave ?"

He gave me the famous Evans' crooked smile, one that could be charming and annoying at the same time.

"Now, now Samuel, that's not the way to greet your father. After all, it's been a while since you've seen me."

"It was your choice to be absent..." I bitterly replied.

"Sammy..." My mother sighed. She hated when I started with my father.

"No, it's okay Mary. I understand. I haven't been as present as I would like. As a matter of fact, all of that's about to change."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his answer. How many times have I heard that? Promises that he will change so he wouldn't lose us? I was completely fed up with his bullshit, but I kept my thoughts to myself, for my siblings' sakes. I didn't want to upset them with my personal feelings.

"Yes, I will leave, but not without you guys. I've been sent to post in Ohio, Lima to be exact. It's a small town, a quaint family atmosphere, and I'm sure we'll love it there. Maybe we will finally find our place and settle down."

It was the last straw for me. I couldn't sit there and listen to him talk about family and finding our place when he didn't know the first thing about home and family.

"Finally find our place ?! You've got to be kidding me, right? Is this a fucking joke ?!"

"Sammy, language!" hissed my mom.

"I'm sorry mama, but I can't stand to be here and listen to him say this stuff when he's the reason why we don't have a stable home in the first place!"

"What are you talking about Samuel?" asked my father in an angry tone.

Oh, so _now_ he was pissed. Good. That makes two of us.

"What i'm saying is, I'm fed up with you coming in and out of our lives and messing us up! I just want stability. I'm tired, dad." I hated seeming so vulnerable in front of him, but he was my dad, and at the end of the day, I wanted him to care.

"I think it's time to go to bed, children." My father told my siblings, never leaving my eyes. I knew that I was supposed to stay.

Mom escorted them upstairs, and I finally found myself in the living room in front of my father, alone. He fidgeted and open his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he struggled to find the right words.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You know how many nights I wake up feeling completely empty ?" He said finally, frowning.

His words shocked me. "Ex-excuse me ?" His words came out of nowhere, and made me uncomfortable.

"Do you know how many days and nights I spent looking back on my life, reflecting on all I'd done, and realizing that I've been a complete failure ? »

"No, I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry, son. I haven't been the best father to you and your siblings. I knew my sense of duty and love my job, but…..I lost myself somewhere. I felt you slipping away from me, but I told myself that you'd understand one day and come back to me. But son, it's me who finally understands. With your mother's help, my eyes have been opened."

I sat there dumbfounded, stunned at what he was saying. Was he apologizing?

"I want my family back, Sam. I want you back, son. Can you give me that chance? Will you let me back in?" he said with tears in his eyes.

I couldn't believe it. My father, who I never saw outside of his uniform, who never once reached out to me, stood in front of me in regular clothes begging for my forgiveness. I was not used to this side of him, and as satisfying as it was, the change scared the hell out of me.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted my family back, but I had dismissed him as a non-factor long ago. In my mind, he was already gone. I was so ready to give up on him and concentrate myself and my little siblings and mother. But now, he was here, saying the words I'd been waiting to hear for years. I didn't know what to do or say. I was so lost. I couldn't give up on my anger so easily, so for my sanity and the sanity of my family, I made the only move that my confused mind could think of. I stormed out of the room.

Mercedes** POV**

I was Mercedes freaking Jones, wasn't I? So, why the hell couldn't I stand up for myself in glee club and finally shut Berry the hell up? Why couldn't I tell Kurt that it was killing me seeing him with Rachel, pretending that our friendship meant nothing to him. Something had to change, or else I'd lose everything that's important to me. This semester would be a new beginning for me and I was determined to step up my game and take a confident step forward.

Sure, I could always count on my trouble tones sisters. Santana, Brittany and Sugar were amazing friends, but I missed Quinn and Tina. I was sort of on their blacklist since my outburst in booty camp, and ever since then, they would either walk on eggshells around me or just avoid me. It annoyed the hell out of me. I mean, was I wrong to finally stand up for myself ? Why was that so wrong?

But, I wouldn't stress about it too much. It was senior year and I was looking forward to enjoying it. Or, at least get through it without any more drama.

I woke up with a start this morning with an indescribable, expectant feeling. What would happen today? I wasn't sure, and frankly the feeling made me a bit uneasy. I wasn't eager to get ready for school, but I didn't have a choice. If I didn't want my mother bursting in my room, I had to wake up and start getting ready.

I chose my best outfit that morning, some black baby phat jeans that hugged my bottom perfectly and a gold and white striped kimono style top that emphasized the small of my waist and round bust. I put on a little make up, grabbed a banana from the kitchen, and kissed my mother on the cheek and my father on the forehead just before heading out the door.

"Bye guys! I'll see you tonight. Wish me luck on my first day!" I say joyfully.

"Bye, baby girl! Don't let anyone limit you. You are a Jones. You can do anything" replied my proud father.

"You are amazing, baby. I know that this year will be a piece of cake." assured my mother with a smile.

"Yeah, a piece of cake..." My eyes turned a little sad, but I quickly saved face and gave them a bright smile before headed toward my car.

"A piece of cake...my ass." I muttered under my breath, talking to my reflection in my rear view mirror.

As I arrived in the parking lot, I noticed Kurt walking toward the entrance. I decided it was my chance to catch him alone and finally have a heart to heart, since he'd spent most of the holidays with Rachel and I hardly saw him. But, I wanted the conversation to be peaceful. He was still my Kurt and I was still his Mercedes, despite the distance between us. I just had to remind him. Taking the first baby step will hopefully get us back on track. At least, that's what I was hoping...

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" I cried, running to catch up with him.

"Hey Mercedes! What's up, girl?" he said

"I'm fine. It's a new year and I couldn't be happier! What about you? You were MIA all damn summer, Kurt. What's going on?" I asked with a half hurt tone.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. But, you know Rachel. And I tried to concentrate on our NYADA auditions, and it took up a lot of my time..."

Was it me, or did his voice sound neutral, like it didn't matter to him at all?

"I know how important that is to you, Kurt. I would have really liked to be able to help..."

"Hey Kurt! Hurry up honey or we'll be late !"

Rachel's voice made me cringe. But what really upset me of fury was that she just addressed Kurt like I wasn't talking to him a minute ago, like I didn't exist! She pushed between us without any thought, knocking my books out of my hands. Kurt looked back apologetically, but didn't do anything to help me. Kurt ran off behind her, leaving me alone and stunned. I couldn't believe him! Was I living in some alternate reality?

I reached for my books on the floor with watery eyes. I was so angry with myself for crying over this; I should have expected it. No one cared.

Suddenly, I felt electricity shoot through my hand and run through my body, across my shoulders and down my middle to the very tips of my toes, jolting me alert. It hit me so suddenly, so quickly, that I fell over, but a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist before I could hit the floor. It was like a dream, being swept up by a handsome stranger, a knight on his noble steed ready to pick me up and whisk me away to his kingdom...

Who the hell was I kidding? I must really be in some twilight zone. When I looked up, the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've ever seen met my own. I was mesmerizd. It was like he could see me, truly see me, and I was powerless in their wake. Swooning was inevitable.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Definitely... " I answered with a dreamy smile.

He smirked and bent over to pick my books while I watched, paralyzed in the spot, unable to move.

"I saw what happened...why didn't you say anything ?"

"It was nothing, really...Thanks for the books..." remembering why my books were on the floor made me answer a little more gruffly than I wanted to. It wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry for my tone, Mr….?"

"Sam. My name is Sam I am, and no, I don't like green eggs and Ham" he replied, almost nonchalantly.

"Wow….. that was weird." I laughed, surprised by his answer.

He smiled bashfully, looking at her with light in his eyes. But the next second, almost as if a switch had flipped, his eyes turned dark and cold. He looked me up and down and quickly rushed toward the doors of Mckinley High school without a second glance in my direction.

Yeah, I was definitely thrown in the freaking third dimension and nobody told me the rules.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget... Reviews please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Oh my God, I don't even know where to begin..you're all amazing, thanks for your comments and made me your favorite story or story alert. I appreciated all of you, you are wonderful. You keep me grounded and motivated :)**

**An exceptionnal thank you to: **_krazykay23, EndlessDream91, PurpleLove, jollyrancher-25, ladysnowsu, dorknhime, Gerriv, Alliecattie3, NatashaBryant, QuinnFacrayy, box5angel, Isis Aurora Tomoe, .mae, as well as the two guests. You were my first reviewers and because of you, I made a crazy dance an entire night :)_

**I want, once again to say a big thank you to my Beta and friend **KurlyQ722** , you are the best, as always you made my words more believable and it totally made sense.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Samcedes would have a spin off...just sayin'**

* * *

Mercedes **POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. One minute, I was being thrown away by my best friend and rescued by a stranger. The next minute, everyone leaves me speechless and alone in the hallway, running away from me. I decided to put all of my thoughts behind me and just go on with my day, without thinking about Rachel, Kurt or Sam, my strange savior, even if the small peek that I'd gotten of him had intrigued me. In fact, it intrigued me a lot and I didn't know why. Frustrating!

As I walked into class, I bumped into an arguing Santana, who was fussing over someone. Another poor victim from her long list, no doubt.

"No me gusta! Fat lips just came and sat in my spot without my permission!" she snarled through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Satan." I replied, eyeing the subject of her disdain and recognizing him from our encounter in the halls. "I think he's new and doesn't know all your rules yet. And, his name is Sam. I think he'd appreciate being called by his name...you know just maybe for the first day..." I muttered.

I made my way towards Sam with smile on my face. For reasons I still didn't fully understand, I wanted to assure a complete stranger that he was welcome and that it was safe here. I wanted to put him at ease.

"Please excuse my friend, she's kinda rude at first. But, once you get to know her, she's the sweetest person ever. Anyway, you are kinda sitting in her spot. I know it doesn't have her name on it or anything, but..."

I was babbling, but he cut me off.

"I don't care, I'll move."

And with that terse answer, he moved to the back of the class without another glance. How rude of him!

I watched his retreating form, thinking to myself that this guy was definitely weird, but I realized that he also seemed kind of lost. And I was a sucker for a desperate case, being one myself. I had my own demons to get rid of, but it was no easy feat, and I didn't know how to handle all the mess around me.

I took my seat next to Santana, but my eyes kept glancing towards Sam, hoping he'd look my way. All he did was take notes and listen our teacher (who even _does _that? She's boring as hell!) I was so lost in my thoughts, just watching him, that I didn't see the moment his eyes finally met mine, surprised and a little annoyed.

My neck whipped around so fast that I thought I had twisted my neck. Embarrassed, I didn't dare look at him. My eyes were trained to my books until the end of class. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom as fast as my short legs could carry me, without even saying goodbye to Santana. I was so embarrassed that he caught me staring at him, like he was the last damn turkey on the Thanksgiving dinner table!

I didn't want him to have the wrong idea about people at Mckinley, or about me. I wouldn't want him thinking that I was watching him because he was the new guy (even though that was sort of true.) or thinking that I was some sort of creepy stalker. I mean, one small encounter in the hallway, and I was already drooling over him! I needed to talk to him and clear everything up, just so there wasn't any misunderstanding.

I saw him standing alone by his locker. I knew it was my chance, probably my last before he thought that I'd completely lost my mind. I approached him slowly (which I realized, mid stride, looked very stalker-ish) and, like always, wore my brightest smile.

"Hey, Sam! Look, I'm sorry about earlier…."

"Sorry for what?" he snapped. "Sorry for looking at me like I'm some damned alien from Vulcan's planet? Or sorry for pushing me out of your friend's seat, even though I had it first?"

I swallowed hard. This was not the direction I'd wanted the conversation to go. Everything he said was so wrong.

"Vulcan?! What the…? No, Sam, don't be silly. I didn't look at you like you were some kind of alien. You're way cuter." I chuckled "And, for earlier in the classroom, I just wanted to apologize for my friend's behavior. I'm so sorry, Sam" I said all of this in one breath, cursing myself silently for my lack of eloquent words and fearing the worst. But, he said nothing. Nothing came.

I looked him in the eyes, trying to get a glimpse of what he was thinking, but his face was void of emotion and his beautiful green eyes were a shade darker than normal.

"I don't care." Was all he said before shutting his locker, grabbing his bags and heading towards his next class. I mean, I knew that I may not be considered one of the most beautiful girls in Mckinley to most people—nowhere near cheerio status—and perhaps most dismissed me as a nobody, but I was not invisible. I would not shy away and shut up. I was fed up with his attitude and, just like that, I shouted in the middle of the hallway for him to hear me, like I didn't give a damn about all the listening ears around us.

"What the hell are you afraid of, Sam?!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. At least I had his attention now.

When he turned, his smile was dark and menacing. It was scary and sexy at the same time.

"What did you say?"

I didn't back down. I stood my ground and held his gaze. That proved to be my biggest mistake.

"I said..um... I said why are you on the defensive, like this is some war between the two of us. I don't even know you and I already feel the animosity. I mean, I was just trying to be nice and welcoming." I tried to put up a front, but on the inside, I was breaking down. Even a complete stranger couldn't stand me, and it was only the first day. What had I done to deserve such hatred from everyone?

* * *

Sam **POV**

I watched her struggle to find her words, and I swear that it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen on a girl. She looked like she was ready to take me to the carpet, but at the same time, it was like she was throwing herself on carpet. She had such vulnerability in her eyes, such honesty, that my innate need to protect nearly bubbled to the surface. Just like that, I was ready to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright and that I was just being a selfish, brooding jerk that didn't know how to behave in front of women I thought were beautiful. But, I didn't say anything. My stubbornness wouldn't allow it. I just kept watching her struggle, biting my tongue, until I saw her break down and tears ran down the round apples of her cheeks, like the dew on the petal of a flower.

She was about to turn her face from me, and I couldn't bear the thought. I don't know what came over me, but I just jumped in and took her face in my hands. I was popular, a jock, and all the things that should have made me cold and unapproachable, but making a girl cry was not on my to-do list and I was felt responsible. It wasn't her fault I couldn't be sociable.

"It's me. I'm the sorry one, not you." I told her. I wanted her to look me in the eyes. I didn't give a fuck that we were in the middle of the hallway and that we were already late for our next period. Time had stopped, and we were two beings in a bend of space, sharing the same heartbeat, moving in the same time. It was scary...and delicious. "I'm sorry for being that way with you."

She sniffled a little and looked me in the eyes, wearing the most adorable pout, and the sudden urge to kiss her lips made its way through my mind. I pulled myself away from her before the urge became action. "How can I make it up to you?" I asked with the Evans' lopsided grin, certain I'd win a smile from her.

She smiled a little, and in a small voice, one that I imagined graced much of her childhood, she told me, "No, it's okay. You're new. You must have been stressed out and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. No big deal. I'm used to being the punching bag." she laughed. But, the humor never reached her eyes and I saw it.

As if on cue, Quinn and Tina passed by them, looked quickly at Mercedes without really

seeing her, and gave Sam a more interested gaze. Mercedes tried to smile and wave, but she received nothing but silence and guilty, downcast eyes. She sighed and turned her attention to back to me. I had been silently watching the entire scene.

"Some friends?"

"Used to be..." she sadly replied.

I sighed, for her and for me. "Seems like I'm not the only one struggling."

* * *

Life kept running along at its steady pace. After three weeks, Sam and Mercedes had grown closer without even realizing it. They would spend time sitting close to each other during lunch period, perched on the steps outside of Mckinley, pretending that the presence of the other didn't light their hearts a fire. They would sit together in class, acting as if they didn't remember that the other was there. Sam would feel his eyes gradually drift in Mercedes's direction, drawn to her for some unknown, unfamiliar reason, like an invisible tether between them. The new feelings frustrated him. He hated the desire to watch her. But, with her near him, he felt at peace. He loved the feeling more than he hated the attraction. He hadn't felt peace like that in a long time.

So, when someone tried to take his newfound peace away from him, Sam threw a fit. He saw how much Mercedes tried to keep her emotions hidden, but she was more of an open book than she realized. Ever since that day in the hallway, when her guy friend ditched her and left her struggling with her fallen books, he'd notice that she would often glance his way and grow solemn. He never he asked her about that—he didn't want to pry and she was a private person, like him, and he respected her disposition—but he wanted peace and, for whatever reason, her distress prevented that. It bothered him to see her so unhappy.

"Okay, what's the matter?" he finally asked, exasperated.

She was so caught in her thoughts that his sudden question startled her.

"Um...nothing. Why?" she replied, genuinely surprised at his concern.

"Seriously? You're gonna lie like that?! Okay, let's see, why would I be concerned…" he sassed sarcastically, tapping his chin. "Well, maybe it's because you're not acting a hot mess, like always. You're just a sad sack of emotions lately." She threw him a death glare as he chuckled. "You look so down, Mercedes. I know we aren't that close, but what's wrong? You know you can talk to me….I _hope _you can talk to me."

She scoffed. "That's not what you were saying the other day. You told me that you'd never met a girl who talked so much and said nothing."

"Yeah, I remember... and it's still true." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "But that's what I like about you... »

She looked at him thoughtfully, as if seriously considering his face for the first time.

After a moment of pondering, she asked, "Why don't you let me in?"

"_I beg your pardon_ ?" He replied, feeling the tables turn on him.

"Why do you always let your guard up? I mean, we hang together at school almost every day for a month now and I barely know anything about you. You could write a freaking Mercedes dictionary with all of the things I told you."

The way she viewed him greatly bothered Sam. Why was the very question. What was he afraid of?

"What do you want to know, Jones?" Sam inquired in his best TV announcer voice. Her cherub face lit up.

"Ok, where's your family from? Do you have any brothers or sisters? How many? Where do you live? Is it a house or an apartment? Do you—"

He cut her off. "Hey, please! One question at a time, Woman! I'm no juke box! You can't just insert a question quarter and make me sing!" She giggled sheepishly and Sam thought that her laugh was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"So, I come from Kentucky. My parents and I live in a flat with my siblings. I have a brother named Stevie and a sister named Stacy and they're seven year old fraternal twins."

"Aww! Stacy and Stevie and Sam. All S names? That's too cute." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam blushed, heating up when she called him cute. "What about you, Miss Jones? Same questions."

"Well, you already know everything about me. I live with my parents as well in a six bedroom home not too far from here. My older brother is away at university, so I'm an only child right now, and after high school, I want to be a star. You know, a big music star, like Whitney or Aretha….." Stars danced and shone in her eyes. "You should come to see me sing in glee club!.. I mean if you want, you don't have to or anything… you know, I'm not demanding, just asking... I mean if you happened to pass by that way... »

Again, she was babbling and fumbling over words, and Sam felt tempted to quiet her faltering with a soft kiss to her plump lips.

"I'll be there. I'll come and hear you sing."

* * *

Mercedes **POV**

There's no way in hell that Sam will ever think I'm normal. I was a complete mess in front of him today and I still don't know why. I felt so flustered and emotional in front of him, but Sam was patient and caring and seemed to enjoy my quirks, even if his laughs were at my expense. Having a friend to chat with completely revived me. Even if I could handle my own battles and be fierce, having someone watch my back was comforting. I didn't feel so lonely anymore. I was slowly letting Sam in, in my mind, in my soul...in my heart. But I had no idea of what he thought about me. I was not the stereotype of the skinny blonde cheerio like Quinn, or as quiet as Tina, or sex-driven as Santana. I was an oversized black girl that didn't hesitate to throw a punch, busted a window, and stand up for herself. That's what people saw. That's the _only _thing people saw.

I've never really been interested in boys. Once, Kurt tried to hook me up with this guy from our school, Anthony Rashad, but after one date, I knew it never would have worked out.. I think it's because I was so frustrated that Kurt ditched me for Blaine, that I drowned my sorrows in tots. I felt rejected…again. With tots, I could fill the empty holes in my heart with its delicious, fried golden goodness and feel accepted. Dare I say it, loved even….

But that didn't matter and I didn't mind. I had friends who supported me, even if I was an outsider. No matter what, I thought, I still had my glee family.

Oh, how things have changed.

Now, it felt like forever ago since a pregnant Quinn stayed over my house or Tina called me to talk for hours about Mike. I missed them dearly. Of course, I always had Santana and Brittany, but they were a tandem. I didn't want to be the third wheel of the damn carousel! I mean, I've been part of a tandem before, several tandems even, but now I was all by myself...

Well, I _was _by myself, until I met Sam.

We were a duo that flowed so well, without even knowing or acknowledging each other as a pair. It's strange feeling such a strong connection to someone you hardly know, but in my mind, we were a couple, whether or not our relationship was romantic. I needed him near me because I felt protected and comforted beside him, even if he didn't know it half the time. I'd never tell him that, though, even if he asked me. My biggest fear is that he'll become tired of me and drop me like the others. What's the use getting attached to him? Stirring up feelings that might fade just as quickly as they came?

As Sam and I were walking to our calculus class, Santana rushed towards us. She seemed furious for some reason, which greatly confused me. It was a long time we hadn't spoken heart to heart but I knew it woudn't last long.

"Hey Santana! What's...?

"Save it, Aretha !" she barked. I froze. It had been a long time since she'd used that nickname. She had to be really pissed off if she resurrected a first grade nickname. "I thought you were different."

"Okay, what the hell Santana ?! What is all this about ?"

"Oh, you can pretend all you want wheezy, but I know what I see. You know, I was your biggest supporter when you chose to quit New Directions and form the Troubletones. We were a team, but now you seem to spend all your time with fish lips and you act like you don't know me anymore!"

"That's totally bullshit Santana and you know it. Please don't do this." I pleaded. The last thing I wanted was a scene in front of the school. I already saw a crowd forming. It was super embarrassing. "Can we talk later? Please?" I whispered.

"Why? We're talking just fine right now!" I knew Santana. She was in full out bitch mode, and the only way to get rid of her was to take the train to crazyville and argue with her. But I wouldn't do it; not today and not with her. _Especially_ not with her, one of my few close friends.

I looked down, not knowing what to say. I suppose she took my silence as a confession.

"Quinn was right! You're just like Rachel. The very moment someone listens to you, does what you want, you toss them to the side like old news. Your feelings are the only ones that matter, isn't it?"

I looked up at her, confused and hurt with tears in my eyes. Was I really just like Rachel ? I wanted to shine, to be heard, but at what price?

"That's enough!"

Both of us stared at Sam in surprise. He was fuming.

"Stay out of this, guppy lips. This is between Mercedes and me. It doesn't concern you." growled Santana.

"Well, since you mentioned me, I think it became my concern." His tone was gruff and he discreetly positioned himself in front of me, shielding me with his body. "Leave her alone. I really don't think that now's a good time to talk. If you were smart, you'd back off." His eyes squinted menacingly. "_Now._"

"Oh, hell no! No me gusta! Don't make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass, Lisa Rinna!" threatened Santana, stepping to his challenge.

I couldn't take anymore. The constant arguing was too much. When did my life get so confusing? Someone really needed to slap me or dump cold water on my face to wake me up from this nightmare of a life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget... Reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone ! I don't want to say the same thing all the time...but when it's the truth, well it's the truth so deal with it..because you're all **AMAZING** ! Lol thanks for reading my story and made me favorite and story follower.

Now I want to know your thoughts, is it what you were expecting ? Or do you want to see something in particular happen or just share a thoughts... Feel free ! Let me know your thoughts because they feed me, yes it's new lol and it keeps me alive, so thank you everyone, because without you nothing is possible.

Because without you nothing is possible either and I'm never getting tired to thank you, **Thank you** KurlyQ722 **my beta and my friend, **for this wonderful journey that you made me take :) Love you.

Well back to the story, and thanks for bearing with me :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Mercedes __**POV**_

I tugged Sam's arm gently. I didn't want him to get into a fight because of me.

"Sam, it's okay." I positioned myself in front of Santana, gathering enough strength to say, "You don't have to threaten my friends to get back at me. I'm right here and I heard you. Now, if you're finished, I'm done with your craziness."

I tried to run, but the crowd got in the way. I just kept pushing and shoving people out of my way and ran towards my class with blurred vision. I heard footstep behind me and prayed that it wasn't Santana because I didn't have the strength or energy to argue with her anymore. I wasn't myself. I pretended to be tough, and it was getting harder and harder to keep up pretenses.

I kept running until I felt strong hands grip me around my waist, trying to stop me. It surprised me so much that it took my breath away. I turned and saw Sam, looking at me with worried eyes. He pushed me and I felt my back hit the lockers. In any other situation, at any other time, that move would have been sexy as hell, but I was still beyond pissed. That altercation with Santana was the last straw for me.

"Let me go, Sam. I don't have time for this. My class started five minutes ago, so I'm already running late." I said with a shaking voice, trying to hit him and push his hard chest out of my way.

"Screw your next class, Mercedes." And just like that, he took my hand and led me towards the auditorium.

Part of me was confused and a little put off at first. I didn't want to miss class. I was a straight A student and well known overachiever, straight nerd status. But, on the other hand, the thought of being alone with Sam excited me.

"I remember you telling me that this is the first place you go when you're upset, sad or lonely. This place clears your mind, right? »

I looked at him with wide eyes. He remembered. I mean, I say so many things all the time. I was sure that he didn't really hear most of what I said. I guess I was wrong.

"Wow, so you do listen to me. And you remember what I tell you, too. How thoughtful." I sarcastically sassed.

"Drop the act, Jones! I know you're hurting, and I didn't say anything about it for weeks because... I thought you were handling it. But it's eating you up inside." He said seriously.

"Sam, stop it. You're not my Superman. I don't need you to save me, okay?" I smiled a sad smile, avoiding the question, but knew that he was right. It was eating me up inside. I felt like I was bleeding.

He looked at me intently. I felt his eyes bore holes into me and grew very uncomfortable under his stare.

"Okay, Sam! Enough with the judgmental stares! What do you want to know?" I asked, fed up with his persistence and tendency to be right about me. Mostly, I was fed up with myself. Why was I so damn stubborn? " You want to hear that one day I had friends who I thought loved me and because they got tired of me, they tossed me aside like a fucking potato sack?!"

I was beyond pissed. Anger consumed me and I couldn't control myself. "I can't complain, though. It's my fault. Somehow, it's all my fault. But I don't want people feeling sorry for me and seeing me as some poor, sad little girl, because that is not who I am. I have pride... and...and..confidence! At least I did, until they took that away from me, too. Damn them and their ability to just forget me! They make it look so easy!"

I wasn't even talking to Sam anymore. All I could see before me were Rachel, Kurt, Mr Schue, Quinn, Tina and Santana.

"I have flaws, okay! I know that! Many, many flaws, like any of you! I'm not cold or impermeable. I have a heart, which is broken into a million pieces right now." I was hysterical. The tears running down my cheeks only angered me more.

"What did I ever do to deserve this? I was a friend to all of you, a good friend who never judged or let you down. What do I get? I've been kicked out of booty camp, lost your friendship, and now you attack me in front of everyone in the damn hallway!" I said, shocked. "Well, thank you very fucking much. I didn't ask for any of this… you know, Sam, you can feel free to leave. After all, we haven't really interacted more than few lunches and classes together. It would make sense for you to escape while you still can. Leave it all behind...this and me." My lip quivered. "It's not like you like me, anyway..."

I broke down.

* * *

_Sam's __**POV**_

She was rambling and letting her anger out, I thought it was a good thing for her not to let all inside, but when I see her shaking violently, I knew she was having a panic or stress attack, I took her in my arms and tried to calm her by shaking her gently.

"Mercedes, calm down..."

"No! They have to know! You have to know, Sam!" Her chest heaved. "Oh my God, oh my god, I-I can't breathe. I'm gonna die... »

"Calm down and breath slowly. One...two..three…Come on, Mercedes." I said in a hurry. There was no way that she was going to faint in my arms.

She listened to me and seemed to be more calm and collected. She looked at me, embarrassed, and I saw that she was crying hard. I didn't care that we weren't that close. For me, the moment felt right, with her in my arms, just like she was.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was trying to think of a way to console her, but all my thoughts kept drifting to this lullaby that I would sing to my siblings when they were afraid or sad. I didn't trust my voice, because seeing Mercedes talk about herself the way she did broke my heart. If she ever thought that I would leave her in such a state, she was dead wrong.

"I'm not going anywhere," was all I could say.

I had to stay strong for her, just like I did for my siblings when my father would leave or when he would come back completely drunk, hopelessly trying to forget the war...

I began to sing:

_**Go to sleep, my baby, close your weary eyes.  
Angels up above you, watching pretty babies from the skies.  
Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep.  
And it's time for little angels to go to sleep. Time to go to sleep**__**.**_

The louder I sung, the more she seemed to calm down and I knew that she was listening to me. Music was her life. She needed it like everyone else needed breath.

She sighed and hummed the song with me. I smiled a little, but kept singing.

When I finished, she said in a whisper, "I didn't know you could sing, Sam. It was beautiful...Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I told you that I was full of surprises." I joked, winking at her.

She really laughed this time, full and loud, and it was the greatest sound I'd ever heard.

The bell rung, announcing the end of classes. I knew it was time for glee club, but I didn't want to send her there alone with her so-called friends.

"Okay, give me a moment now, won't you? Just look at me, I'm a hot mess." She chuckled.

"You look beautiful." I said seriously.

She looked at me, not believing my words.

"Yeah, my mascara isn't waterproof at all. Ugh, and my lipstick? No, don't mock me Evans." She said in a playful tone.

But I didn't laugh with her, because I was dead serious. To me, she was just beautiful in every way. The way she laughed, even though it wasn't very often, and the way she'd speak faster or louder when she was excited. Her doe brown eyes, so meaningful and intense, each time, I lost myself in them. She didn't seem to catch my intense stares. It was better this way. I wasn't ready to talk about my feelings or answer her questions.

"Okay, I'm ready for glee club. Wish me luck." she smiled softly. But I heard the apprehension in her tone.

"I want to see you sing. Can I?"

"Oh, you don't have to, Sam. I know what I said earlier, but I don't need your pity. I'm fine, and I'm a grown ass woman who has to learn to deal with her problems." She replied with sass.

"So, just this once, stop talking. I don't have to do anything. I just wanted to hear you sing...can I?" I repeated.

She looked at me pensively for a long time, considering my request, and finally answered with a smile. In her best Holly Holiday voice, a popular teacher at McKinley, she said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

I laughed.

We were late, so we opted to just run to glee club instead of walking.

* * *

_Mercedes __**POV**_

I was beyond nervous for two reasons. First, I was going to glee club and facing the gang. If the situation wasn't as serious as it was, I'd laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but my stomach was doing too many flip flops. And second, there was Sam. He was right here next to me, walking me to glee club and supporting me. Why?

We arrived at the choir room and walked through the door. I felt everyone stare at us and heard the conversations quiet and cease.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Sam came crashing into my back. He felt my tension, but said nothing, and I was grateful for that.

I kept walking to my usual spot, but when the others saw Sam, all hell broke loose.

"What is Lisa Rinna doing here?!" shouted Santana

"It's a private session. I can't have a perfect stranger listen to my talent before I've reached my optimum peak. Not before Sectionals..." said Rachel. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you Quinn's twin brother?" asked a serious and innocent Brittany.

"You can't seem to live without him now, Aretha. How cute is that?" Santana said sarcastically.

I shook my head, preferring to just look down and wait for the storm to pass.

"Guys, enough! What's the matter? It would be great to have another guy in glee club. We should thank Mercedes for inviting someone new." Mr. Schue said. "Mercedes, great j..."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Sam cut him off.

"I'm just here to hear Mercedes sing. I'm didn't come here to be a part of this...this glee club..." he looked around and scoffed. "Yeah, I feel so much glee right now." Sassed Sam.

"Mr Schue, I would like to perform a song, if I can?"

Mr Schuester seemed puzzled by this change of mood. He knew Mercedes was usually appreciated by the whole club, with her easy personality and her amazing voice, so the sudden animosity caught him off guard. He knew teenagers and their problems, but he felt sorry for Mercedes and whatever the rest of glee club put her through. She just looked so down. And, who was this new guy with her, supporting her when she spoke and protecting her when others verbally attacked her?

"Of course, Mercedes. It's always a pleasure. Go ahead." He said.

Some in the crowd huffed, and Rachel said something about losing precious time, but I preferred to concentrate on my voice, the lyrics, and Sam, my greatest support.

"Well, um...I don't know what to say, so, I'm going to do what we do when we can't find the words to say. I'm gonna sing them...to all of you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I let the first verse roll:

_** If I beg and if I cry would it change the sky tonight?  
Will it give me sunlight?  
Should I wait for you to call? Is there any hope at all?  
Are you drifting by?  
When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared  
The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you  
I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you  
You're nearly here and then**_

_**You disappear**_  
_**(Disappear, disappear, disappear)**_  
_**You disappear**_  
_**(Disappear, disappear, disappear)**_

_**And then I lie all by myself, I see your face, I hear your voice**_  
_**My heart stays faithful**_  
_**And time has come and time has passed, if it's good, it's got to last**_

_**It feels so right  
**_

I locked eyes with Sam. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling.

_**When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared  
The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you  
I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you  
You're nearly here and then**_

**_You disappear_**  
**_(Disappear, disappear, disappear)_**

I stared at my so-called friends with tears and sadness in my eyes, but they tried to avoid my stare. All except Artie and Finn, who seemed confused about what was happening...again.

_**You disappear  
(Disappear, disappear, disappear)  
You, you disappear  
(Disappear, disappear, disappear)  
You disappear**_

**_I missed all the signs one at a time_**  
**_You were ready_**  
**_What did I know starting our lives_**  
**_No, my love I'm ready to shine_**

**_When I think about it I know that I was never held or even cared_**  
**_The more I think about it the less that I was able to share with you_**  
**_I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you_**  
**_You're nearly here and then_**

**_You disappear, you disappear_**  
**_You disappear, you disappear, disappear_**

I ended the last note as softly as I could, letting my emotions pour out of me. I was on the verge of tears. I went to sit down when Quinn's voice broke the heavy silence and stopped me.

"Don't you think the song was a little innapropriate?"

I nearly choked. "What?!"

"Yeah. I mean, your song was about disappearing, wasn't it? But, it's a little bit ironic, since the only one who disappeared was you." Quinn held my stare and continued, in her bitchy mode. "I mean, Mercedes, you disappeared from booty camp, then from New Directions, formed the Troubletones, then disappeared from that as well. You're the one who runs away when problems come, not us." She finished harshly.

"Okay Quinn, that's it. I didn't say anything this entire time because I thought that you would get your shit together, but enough is enough! I cannot and will not let you speak to me like that. I mean, what the hell? I thought you were my soul sister." I replied, offended.

"People and relationships change, Mercedes. You of all people should understand that." Replied Quinn, through gritted teeth.

"I don't! I'm right here and I'm the same. I'm the same Mercedes I've always been. I'm just tired of putting up with others trampling all over me. The moment I speak up for myself, I'm shunned like some leper! Don't you see me anymore?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know who you are. We don't know you anymore." She said, looking hurt.

She had the audacity to look hurt.

Why the hell should she be hurting when I was the one being chastised and banned!

"We're your friends Aretha, not him..." Santana said.

"Yeah, you're a part of the original five, Mercedes. But, it seems like you've forgotten us..." Tina followed.

My head was pounding too much. I looked at Sam, who seemed just as upset as I was. I knew he would fight for me, but I had had enough. It was way too much stress and drama, and my name wasn't even Rachel Berry.

I didn't want to burst into tears in front of them, but my control was slipping away. I didn't know what to do with myself. Every feeling magnified and constricted me, and it felt like I could die of a heart attack at any moment.

* * *

_Sam's __**POV**_

The situation was beyond ridiculous. How could they treat her like that, interrogate her like some criminal facing murderous charges. I couldn't let them do that to her. I was a rock for my siblings and my mother. I wanted to be that rock for her as well. At that moment, she was all that mattered….and she was on the verge of tears! I couldn't stand it!

"..Wow…that was... intense. I mean, did you have to take theater classes to perfect those theatrics? I'm really impressed." I clapped my hands sarcastically. "Well, I've had enough. The air is intoxicating. Thanks for the hospitality by the way, but I gotta go before the psycho bitch atmosphere in this room proves contagious." I paused, then looked at Mercedes. "Do you want to leave, Mercedes?"

She seemed to hesitate, looking at her old friends and wondering if she was making the right decision.

"You're not running away, not with me." I whispered to her.

She glanced at me with unshed tears, took my hand, and walked with me towards the entrance without turning back.

We walked as fast as we could to her car. She was trying to catch her breath and, as she gasped, I watched her cry. I don't think that she knew she was crying. I mean, she was laughing as well.

"Did you see their faces? They were speechless." she said, half laughing and half crying.

"Hey. Mercedes, it's okay. Please stop crying. They can't hurt you anymore."

She lost herself and broke down in my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her, wondering how the situation got so out of control.

The next thing that happened…well…. I wasn't expecting it at all. I didn't see _that_ coming. One minute, she was crying and the next minute, she was looking at me in the eyes, standing up on her toes and pushing her plump lips into mine. She kissed me with all her might and I returned the favor. But as soon as I responded, she pulled away, flabbergasted, with the most apologetic eyes. She rushed towards her car, saying the words, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

I let her go and watched her drive away with a smile on my face and so many questions in my mind.

* * *

_Mercedes __**POV**_

I had completely and irreversibly lost my damn mind. What was I thinking when I kissed Sam? Nothing. Yeah I wasn't thinking, was I? The moment felt right and I had just had an emotional upheaval in glee club.

I had lost everything, and by everything, I mean _everything_. I didn't have my friends or glee club anymore. All my fears came to a head and now I was alone, with no real steady ground under my feet. I was alone... except for Sam, who was going to leave too after I practically mauled him. I'll give him until tomorrow.

The kiss was the cherry on top of a magnificently confusing day. I thought that after the song in glee club, my friends would understand that I was feeling lonely and that I needed them. But Quinn just went on a bitch rant in front of everyone and lit a fire in everyone else. That's when it all went wrong.

Sam was the only one that defended me. He was so caring and gentle, and I didn't know why. The atmosphere with the whole club suffocated me, and he was my only solace. But, what do I do? I run like in some damn heroine in a mushy romantic comedy.

I parked my car in front of my house and ran inside. I wanted to hide me from the world forever... but even forever wasn't long enough.

I threw myself on my bed, ignoring my mother's calls, and sunk my face into my pillows. I wanted to disappear and just feel peace again, in my own world, filled with music, love and laughter. It was my lost paradise, and I felt like the only way I could ever get it back was to lie in the dark and wait for it to return to me.

I didn't hear the footsteps, nor the creaking of my bedroom door opening. I did feel someone sit down on my bed, and when I looked up to wipe my tears, Sam was sitting beside me. He was right there, real as day, on my bed and in my room. How did he get past my parents? How did he know where I lived?

But it didn't matter in the moment. Nothing mattered but his presence and his smile.

We looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before he cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer. And, just like that, I experienced my first…well, _second_ mind blowing kiss in a span of mere hours, and the tragedy of life faded around us.

* * *

**Reviews guys please please :) thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody ! Like always, it seems like I'm never getting tired of thanking you to all the readers and reviewers ! Thanks you to all those who favorited and followed me. Even those who made critics, thank you, because I want to improve my work, but I need constructive remarks... **

**Some of you seemed lost with the direction of my story and especially the personality of Mercedes.. Well what can I say, I wanted a Mercedes more fragile and emotional than on the show, showing a little more feelings, but it's just the beginning my lovely readers, don't forget that she was left alone by her friends, and was no longer herself, it would break even the stronger of us. But it's a slow progression, and I want her to rebuild herself. So thanks for sticking with me a little longer, I'll try not to disappoint you. **

**As always I want to say a big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta and friend **KurlyQ722 **because without her nothing will be possible, like really nothing... lol**

Tell me what you think and promise I'll try to incorporate that in my story if it fit because without you readers and especially reviewers, well I'm nothing... :)

**A thought for all the people living on the east coast and who had to deal with the Hurricane Sandy, I keep you all in my prayers, be safe.**

Without much bla bla, back to the story.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and thank God especially not Glee. **

* * *

Sam's **POV**

I was completely confused. In my last all-boys school, things weren't like this. I mean, drama wasn't my cup of tea, but with people in Mckinley it seemed that drama was all there was. I wasn't very used to conflict, but I knew how to defend myself, because of my father's absence. I was the only male figure in my house for so long and I took full responsibility over their well-being.

But, it was a lot to carry on my shoulders. I would give my life for them, but sometimes the pressure was overwhelming.

But as I sat here in glee club, with Mercedes in front of me and all of these people as she poured her heart out, something inside me stirred. It was a protective instinct of a different sort, and it didn't intimidate me or make me afraid. I didn't want to give her up. She wasn't too much to carry on my shoulder. Whatever drama came with this girl would be worth the effort.

She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I'd listened to many countries music artists sing with so much emotion it made me cry sometimes. Even soul music occasionally wrenched my heart. But her voice… just the melody alone sent me to the highest places in heaven.

How did she sing with so much power? So much passion? This girl was a force. How could she let other people tear her down like she did? She was a star in my eyes. Everyone should just worship the ground she walked on. Watching her get chastised and belittled by her friends baffled me.

I wanted to protect her from them. I couldn't imagine that they were ever friends.

I took her hand and we walked toward her car, but as soon as I thought everything was alright, she was shaking like a leaf and crying her eyes out. I collected her in my arms and felt the electricity shock my system almost immediately.

When she kissed me, saying I didn't expect it was an understatement. But saying I didn't enjoy it would have been the biggest lie. This girl was my friend when I pushed everyone away, my rock and a little fragile flower all in one. She was the best thing I'd never wanted, but needed my entire life. She was beautiful and loving, but alone, just like me. I wanted her. I came to that realization when she pulled away and ran into her car, speeding off into the evening.

I wanted her, but I had so many things on my mind right now. With my father's sudden return, I didn't know how to act. I didn't know if I was ready for any type of relationship. But being with Mercedes made me feel reckless, and with her I felt like I could do anything.

And with this kiss, I felt like she wanted me, too. But when she ran away, I was beyond confused. I couldn't let her leave like that.

I jumped in my truck and followed behind her as fast as I could, spotting her in traffic just in time. I felt like some spy, James Bond or whatever, and when she parked in her driveway, I discreetly parked two spaces behind her. When she went in her house, I waited and wondered if I should really go after her. Was it too much? Too soon? I didn't want to seem hopelessly in love or anything. I was attracted to her, and I was still trying to figure out the details of that, but I had a tendency to be bold and reckless around her. Usually girls loved bold moves, I guess, but… I didn't even recognize myself.

I slowly made my way towards her front door, unsure of what to do or what to say. I just hoped she would answer.

I rang the bell and waited anxiously, not knowing what to expect. I was graced with the presence of an older version of Mercedes, but her mother...it could only be her mother, had dimples and few wrinkles. They shared the same bright brown eyes and the same bright smile.

"Hi!" She said joyfully.

"Hi...um..." I said nervously. This was starting to feel like a bad idea.

"How can I help you, young man?" she said with a soft smile, curiously looking me over.

"Um...well I'm a friend of Mercedes and...I-I just wanted to give her-her notebook back. She lent it to me earlier." I lied.

"Oh! Well, I think she just came home…Come in! I will go get her."

"No! No, no." I shouted awkwardly. "Don't bother yourself. I can do it...I mean if you want. I'll be real fast!"

She looked at me a little confused and surprised, and I tried my best to seem as normal as I could. I tried to smile, but it think it came out awkwardly.

"What's your name?" she asked, tilting her head on the left side.

"Um...Sam, Ma'am" I said.

"Oh, you're Sam! Well, I'm Mercedes's mother. Oh, but of course you already know that." she laughed. "I'm pleased to meet you. Mercedes has said so much about you..."

I was completely shocked, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, look at me, running my mouth, she will not gonna like that..." she laughed. "Go! She's upstairs, third room to your right." And she turned and left as quickly as she came.

I took the stairs two at a time, wondering what I would discover behind this door. But before I entered, I heard small whimpers and sniffles. I guessed Mercedes was crying again. I said to myself, if Mercedes and I were together, she would never cry again.

I entered softly and quietly approached her. I didn't want to scare her, so I sat down next to her on her bed to let her know I was in the room. She looked up at me, and I was literally left speechless by her beauty. Big brown doe-eyes filled with tears, shimmering like pearls in the ocean.

"What are you doing here, Sam? Did you follow me?" she asked me with a hoarse voice.

"You're a star!" I blurted out.

"Wh-What did you say?" she choked.

I blushed hard. I couldn't let her know my true feelings, could I?

"You're a star, Mercedes. A real star...My star." I whispered the last part.

She smiled weakly and looked down, shying away from my stare. But I wanted her to look at me again. I wanted her to look me in the eyes and share everything. I cupped her cheeks, felt her breaths sync with mine, and just took a moment to see if there was any indication that she didn't want me. She didn't move or protest, and I kissed her, lightly at first, until she responded. Then, I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue possessively ravish her mouth. I couldn't get enough of her, but we both needed to breathe, so I reluctantly pulled away from her. Her eyes remained closed and her mouth puckered, quivering like she wanted more of me.

I smirked at her and said, "So, we're good?"

"Absolutely." she replied, licking her lips.

I smiled, kissing her once again for good measure, and stood. There was a lot I had to deal with before we could start any relationship, but she would be worth the effort. That is, if she wanted the same thing.

I looked her longingly and, like the jerk I was, I uttered a soft "Later." and left, letting her watch me with confusion written all over her face.

Yeah, I was an irredeemable, stupid jerk!

* * *

Mercedes **POV**

Sam kissed me! He just came into my room and kissed me! My kiss was spur of the moment, but his kiss had purpose. He was there for me and supportive and maybe, just maybe, I had some feelings for him. With him around, it seemed like all barriers I held up were banished. But then he pulls stunts like these, walking away and leaving without explanation, and I'm left questioning again. The guards return and I'm left wondering.

I didn't know what to do with myself over the weekend, so I took some fresh sheet music out and decided to sing to work out my complicated feelings. It was beyond frustrating, feeling this happy and distressed. I wanted him, but I needed him as a friend even more.

And now three days had passed since the kiss and I had no news from him. Did the kisses already make it awkward between us?

I began to sing _If I ain't got you_ by Alicia Keys because the song spoke to me and what my heart was going through. I wanted to shine, but I wanted my friends as well. Friends and family were most important.

_**Some people live for the fortune,**_

_**Some people live just for the fame,**_

_**Some people live for the power,**_

_**Some people live just to play the game**_

When I heard Kurt's voice join me, I stopped like I had just seen a ghost.

_**Some people think that the physical things **_

_**define what's within**_

_**And I've been there before, and that life's a bore**_

_**So full of the superficial...**_

"Stop!" I cried. "Wh-What in the hell are you doing here, Kurt ?!"

"Mercedes, I know I'm the last person in the world you want to see..." he said.

"Damn right! I don't want to see you at all." I bitterly replied.

He continued like I didn't interrupt. "But without you, nothing is the same. I really, really miss you, Mercedes." He'd gotten teary eyed during his apology.

"I _missed_ you too, Kurt, but our friendship ended the moment you dropped me for Rachel. I mean, I understand, you both share the same dreams, you finish each other's sentences like some...damn Siamese twins." I spat bitterly.

"I know that I hurt you very much. And the other day, in glee club,what happened... I hated myself for not defending you, not standing up for you." he said, shaking his head.

"Forget it, okay?" I said in a shaky voice. It was so unbelievable, watching him stand here in front of me and apologize after what he did. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. It was still my Kurt, but I hardly recognized him. He disappointed me and gave up on me so many times that I'd lost count and complete faith in him.

"I'm sorry Mercedes." He was now in full cry mode and I just stood there, worn out from emotion as I watched him.

He was once my best friend and brother. I couldn't let him stand there and cry. It was not who I was. So I wrapped my arms around him and soothed him.

"That's okay, Kurt. Please stop crying or I swear, I'll ruin your fashion shirt with tears of my own." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled like I expected.

"Yeah, I can't let that happen." I said.

"I know that only time will heal the wounds Mercedes, but I swear I'll work my hardest to mend them. I hope that we can be friends again, when all of this is over." He said, with hope in his eyes.

Minutes later, Kurt was saying goodbye, promising to call me soon, but in my head I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear from him. I smiled tightly and closed the door behind him, letting a huff escape as I leaned back against the door.

I felt my mom's eyes bore holes through my body. She frowned when she saw me sigh.

"Honey, what's the matter? I've never seen you so relieved to see Kurt leave….Is there a problem between you and him?"

It was safe to confide in my mother. She always listened when I didn't have anyone else to speak to and she always was there for me. But I didn't feel like talking right then.

"It's nothing, mama. Some things we're dealing with, that's all. But we're okay. I was really tired so, you know, I'm just going to lie in my bed and." Mom cut me off.

"You don't fool me, young lady. I've known you since the womb." she smiled. "And I know exactly when you're lying, so try again. What's the matter? The truth this time." She placated.

"Seriously mama, all is fine! I'm tired. Can we talk about this later? Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay, if you insist. Later." She relented, running out for suggestions and already late for her second job.

I was grateful that she let it go. I just wanted to lie in my bed and wait for Sam's call...

Hey! wait, wait, wait ! What the hell was I saying?! He wasn't my boyfriend. Why was I waiting up for him? I've never been that kind of girl, waiting with bated breath for a guy or whatever. I was not waiting for him forever. Besides, that kiss didn't mean anything serious, anyway...right?

* * *

Sam's **POV**

It was an uneventful day. I didn't know what to do with my time and Mercedes was invading my mind, but I didn't want to do anything stupid and risk losing her. My home life was messed up, and I didn't want to act on my feelings when I had so much anger and resentment toward my father. Shit like that messes up future relationships. So, I decided to just stay at home, keeping an eye on my little brother and sister and playing some guitar.

But I couldn't focus on any melody, no matter how much I tried. It was frustrating. I replayed the same chord for the twentieth time when I heard a knock on my door. I was surprised, because my little siblings usually didn't knock at all. They would just burst in my room and jump on my bed.

"Come in." I said.

The door slowly opened and, surprisingly, it was my father. I sat straight up in bed, putting down my guitar on the floor. I was still a little uncomfortable around him, because I always felt the need to be on guard. He sat up on my bed and looked around my room like it was the first time he'd seen it.

"What can I do for you, dad?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." He said in awe. "And that you played your grandfather's guitar. When did you get that?"

"He gave it to me three years ago." I said defensively. "For my birthday."

"I knew that he wanted to give it to me when I was around the same age, but I wasn't interested. But you're pretty good, Samuel. You have the family gift." he said, unaffected by my harsh tone.

"Thanks." I replied a bit hesitantly. Where this conversation was going? My father never made a move towards me first, even to talk. We haven't even really spoken since he apologized. He never tried to talk to me again. I noticed, though, that he would often glance my way and that he was more present during dinner and lunch, but it wasn't enough for me. Nothing was ever enough to replace his absence, his coldness. But I had to admit, it was killing me to be so close to him and feel so far apart.

"Samuel, I wanted to talk to you about... these past couple years that I've been absent and you had to take care of this family..."

"My family." I interrupted.

"_Our_ family, Samuel. I know that you had to make big sacrifices and hard decisions in my place, but now that I'm here, I want to tell you thank you, son. Thank you for the childhood you gave up to be here for your mother and siblings when I couldn't..."

"It was not a sacrifice, dad. It was my family. I did what I had to do." I said, a little bluntly.

I didn't understand why he felt the need to thank me now. What, did he think he was needed now? Did he think it was time to finally step in and father us? I mean, I was the man of the house now. After all I'd done, he couldn't just come in whenever he wanted and take my place, not without a fight.

"If I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat. I'd do it all over again, without looking back. That's what men do." I said with pride.

I didn't want to be that way, but I couldn't help myself. It was all so confusing.

"I know Samuel, I know. That's why I came to see you. I want to let you know that I'm going to be more present for you and for your siblings."

He had so much emotion in his voice, but it didn't move me.

"You know, when we were on the field and I heard all the bombs falling around me, I thought about you a lot and wondered, what if I never see you again? Or Stevie and Stacie? And it broke my heart to think about that. I had to find a way to get back to all of you. It motivated me to fight that much harder."

"How was it?" I asked after a while, surprising myself with my own question.

"What?"

"How was it over there?" I repeated, giving him my undivided attention.

"Well, I'll spare you the details, but…..it was horrible. When I close my eyes, I can still see the corpses, smell the blood and gunpowder in the billowed smoke floating about the battlefield. I still wake up screaming sometimes. You and the kids don't hear it. Mom had the presence of mind to insulate the room. But, it's pretty much all I see. The most difficult thing was the distance, though. Being away from your family is harder than I imagined it would be. I thought what I was doing was good, for the good of the land, for your future, to protect you from the bad guys we'd chase when you were little, when we played cops and robbers and I was still your hero..."

He began to cry and it tore me apart to see him like that; talking to me about his experiences. It was uncomfortable to talk about, but I hoped it would be therapeutic for both of us.

"I realized that the demons I should have been fighting were already in my home. My own family hated me, my first son despised me..." he whispered sadly.

"I don't hate you, Dad." I said gently.

"Yeah, _you do _Son, and if I was you I'd feel the same way. I haven't been the best father and I'm ashamed of that. It's not how grandpappy raised me." He said, lost in his thoughts. "I wanted you to be proud of me for what I did for others, but what I should have been fighting for was, your love and my place as your father. Ex-excuse me son, forgive me because…" He started to tear up. "Without that I can't sleep at night and I can't live properly."

I didn't know that I had that effect on him. He needed my forgiveness. I didn't know it was that important to him. I didn't think he saw me as _me,_ apart from the family. I thought I was just lost in the crowd, a face among others family.

"Dad, I want to forgive you, but I need time to deal with all of this. Your honesty caught me off guard and I wasn't expecting this at all." I said, truthfully and distraught.

He nodded. "I know, it's a lot to take in and you'll have all the time to think it over. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here now, if you want to talk, you know about anything. You're my world, Samuel. Don't forget that."

"Um...okay." I replied. What else could I say? Emotional dad was new to me.

"Well, that's pretty much all I had to say. Um...I'll let you do what you were doing, playing guitar and the others things that you seem to enjoy. You like drawing, am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"A little fairy named Stacy told me, said that you used to draw with her all the time. And she talked about how you always were there for her and her brother when they felt alone or scared, and how you would play with them and help your mother. I don't have words, Samuel. You were more than a man."

"Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." I said tearfully.

He leaned in and gave me a bear hug, which I returned with all my might. I wiped my tears and we gave each other small smiles. He turned the handle, looked at me one last time and disappeared, slowly closing the door behind him.

I let out a huff and returned to my bed, sitting on the edge and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Just as I'd collected my thoughts enough to start my homework, I heard a second knock at my door. _I didn't know that I was throwing a party today._

My mom entered softly, wearing an apologetic smile on her tired face. I smiled back.

"How are you doing, Sammy?" She asked me.

My mom and my siblings were the only ones who could ever call me Sammy. Anyone else who dared had better be prepared for my wrath. My mother's didn't fool me a bit. She wanted to know if my father and I had settled our differences.

* * *

"I'm alive, if that's your question." I joked. "The discussion went well, Mama. Please don't worry."

« Oh, you were my last worry. I was more concerned about what you must have said to your father. You did leave him with some dignity, right?" she said, knowing how I could be when I'm angry.

"He apologized and is trying to work things out. Maybe it will get better with time." I shrugged.

"I'm happy to hear that, Sammy." Smiled my mom. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"What? Nothing! Why do you ask?"

"Why, I was under the impression that it had something to do with a girl." I know I haven't been myself for the last three days, but I thought I hid it well. Did she really know me? I hope I'm not that easy to read.

"Please don't try the whole '_typical moody teenager' _ routine with me. I know you and you seemed especially off theses couple of days. Nothing serious I hope?

"No, it's nothing really. Don't worry." I said, lying through my smile. "Well, I think I'll read some books now." I hoped that would be enough to let her know that I didn't want to talk about it. But maybe books was too much, especially with my dyslexia...well done Sammy. I felt like slapping me in the forehead.

"Okay...What's her name?"

I stared at her in surprise. Obviously, Moms had the right to bypass subtleties.

"How did you?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed and relented. "Mercedes." I mean, it was my mother after all. Moms have some magic Jedi powers I will never understand.

"Oh, I like that! That's a beautiful name." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like her, too. She's just as beautiful as her name." I said with a dreamy smile.

I wanted to tell her all about Mercedes, but at the same time I wanted to keep Mercedes to myself for now.

My problems hadn't disappeared, but I wanted to give us a shot in the near future. I was more sure of myself and my feelings now.

"Are you two together?" She asked me.

"No, not yet. I don't know, it's a little bit awkward right now." I said. "I'm lost, mama, I mean, we're new in this town and she was the only one to welcome me. At first, I was not very nice to her...but she didn't give up on me." I said with a smile. "She's a force."

My mother looked at me with tenderness in her smile. She walked towards my bed and sat down, taking my right hand. "You're worth it, Sam. I mean, you had to grow up faster than intended, but you're still a kid at heart. You should allow yourself to be a teenager. This girl saw the light in you and clung to it. You're worth crushing over, darling, and maybe she's just worth the effort." She said softly.

"I don't know, Mom. I've never been in a relationship before and I don't want to mess it up with her, you know?"

I didn't realize I was that fearful about losing Mercedes. She was becoming my best friend and I couldn't see myself without her in my life. I wanted her to be with me, but commitment terrified me. On the other hand, I didn't want to become like my father and lose something precious because of my pride.

"Well, don't let your fear separate you from your happiness. Take it slow, okay? Love is just around the corner." she told me genuinely.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said with small laugh.

I called to her before she left. "Hey, mom?" She turned around. "Thanks for your help and your kind words." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm your mother. It's what I was made for." she sassed shrugging, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Mercedes** POV**

It's been four freaking days and I haven't heard anything from Sam. Was he avoiding me? No, he wouldn't do that, would he ? Well, I tried to erase that from my mind for now. It was Monday, and I had to go to my third class of the day. As I walked, I couldn't help myself but glance towards Sam's locker, hoping to see him. But he wasn't there, and I became worried. Maybe he was sick?

I didn't want to be the kind of girl that clung to a boy, but Sam was my friend and I was concerned. It was only concern.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I carelessly bumped into someone's hard chest. I'd know that scent anywhere. I looked up to see the most beautiful green eyes staring happily at me. It took my breath away.

"Hey, Sam." I whispered.

The bell rang and we were already late. He smiled apologetically and said "Later, Mercedes." before walking down the hall.

Was he serious?! He hadn't seen me in four days and this is all he says? _Later, Mercedes_! Like I was some freaking nobody he passed between classes! I was so furious that I just stared at his retreating form and shook my head, glaring in disappointment and anger.

"Yeah, later." I said behind him. I ran towards my class before I was too late.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson of the day. My mind kept drifting towards my old friends and Sam, who I thought was my rock. Was I destined to lose all those I care about? Was it me? I was a diva, that's for sure. I loved a little sassiness, but that was only part of me. I was a kid at heart who loved watching sci-fi movies and singing pop songs in front of the mirror, not taking myself too seriously. I thought my friends would understand that and accept me, like I accepted them.

But, screw it. Where was my backbone? I was Mercedes Jones! I could do it, without friends and without Sam. It made my heart hurt to think like that, but I had to find happiness again.

I smiled to myself, satisfied with my thoughts, when I feel my phone vibrate. I checked my phone and saw a text message from Sam. I was confused and a little irritated. What did he want anyway?

**Sam- Hey about earlier, I'm sorry. I really didn't know what to tell you in a so short of time. I hated leaving you like that. But, can you meet me at the park at 5, please ? **

I texted back, I already had made my decision to meet him but I wanted to give him a hard time to let him know that I wasn't waiting around for his call.

**Mercedes- Why would I do that, I was under the impression that we said it all earlier.**

**Sam- Don't be that way, I want to apologize and I know you're trying to give me a hard time, so can I expect at least see you there ?**

I smiled knowingly. He knew me well, but it didn't deter me.

**Mercedes- Yeah, we will see about that ;)**

I knew that if he saw the smiley, he would understand that I was just being difficult but he had to know that it hurts me when he brushes me aside like I'm nothing to him. I didn't want to feel that way again.

I was a little too excited for my liking, towards this meeting with Sam. I missed him, like _really _missed him, and it was scary as hell, because all the people I've let in, in my life and my heart have dropped me like old news.

At the end of the day, I ran towards my locker, put my books away and took what I needed to my car. Quickly, I jumped in and started it up, speeding out of the parking lot. I arrived at the park and jumped out and walked slowly near a fountain.

I didn't have to wait too long before seeing Sam's car arrive. He jumped out of his car and I was just mesmerized by his figure. I really looked at him, and Sam Evans was a handsome young man. It hit me: why is a handsome guy like him alone? Didn't every girl just throw themselves at his feet? Why was he with me, a friend, spending all his time when nothing promised to come of it?

As he came closer, I saw him tensed and worried, and instantly all was forgiven. I wanted to know if anything was wrong with him. I sped up my steps, hurrying towards him. "Sam, what's wrong? What hap…"

But I didn't get the chance to finish before I felt his lips on mine, kissing me eagerly. Shock paralyzed me for only a moment before my mouth responded to him, yielding to his passion.

When he released me, I was breathing heavily and felt a bit off balance, but it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"Wow...that wasn't expected at all." I laughed. He didn't laugh with me. He just stood in front of me and stared, looking me with…..maybe lust? I wasn't really used to that. I wasn't even sure it was lust...He had to be caught in the heat of the moment, just like me, right?

"I'm sorry." He said. "After the kiss the other day, I had to deal with some things before putting any label on us. But I missed you like crazy, Mercedes. I swear it. Since that fateful day we met, I think about you all the time... but not in a creepy kind of way." He hurriedly added, and I laughed because he was beyond cute and I knew it was hard for him to find the right words.

"It's okay." I said gently. "I didn't think that so…"

We looked each other in the eyes for what felt like an eternity, without saying anything. Usually stares make me feel self-conscious, but all I felt in his gaze was adoration and…..love?

" You're very beautiful, Mercedes" he said.

I scoffed. It was such a random compliment. Plus, I didn't believe him for a second.

"No! Stop doing that! Stop doubting yourself because you're truly beautiful and I've never lied."

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror recently? Because I'm seeing you and I can tell you with certainty that I'm not the poster child for American perfection. Guys aren't throwing themselves at my feet. Generally, they just throw snarky remarks and brush me off." I replied sarcastically.

"You think that's what I want? You think that matters? It doesn't. All of that doesn't matter. I like you for who you are, Mercedes Jones. You are beautiful to me, inside and out. I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days, but my mind wasn't in the right place. Will you forgive me?"

He was so cute apologizing to me like that. Nobody ever tried to spare my feelings before. He made me feel important and special.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating, Sam! Of course I forgive you! I was just embarassed and scared that you regretted the kiss..." I said.

"Wait a minute." he interrupted. "You thought that I would regret kissing you? I want to be with you. I want to call you mine and tell others that you're my girlfriend."

I looked at him, shocked. "Really?" I said with a small voice.

He approached me slowly, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I closed my eyes, just to enjoy the feel of him against me. I wasn't used to being this close to a guy, but it's the kind of feeling that I wanted to have with Sam forever. It was so sudden, but so right. He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips, moving up to kiss each of my eyelids and coming back down to my lips again, whispering, "You're everything I want."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews it helps a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, sorry for the delay, life and other things came in the way but now I'm back so I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**As always THANK YOU for the reviews, you're all amazing and you make me better. Some reviews warmed my heart and in general all reviews made me jump up and down...**

**A big THANK YOU to my two new Betas, you were fantastic, glad to have found you, without you it would not have been the same.. You guys rock !**

**As always I want to say thank you to my wonderful friend KurlyQ722 because without her nothing would be possible.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing thank God, because Sam and Mercedes would be out of this damn show and have their own spin-off.

* * *

_Previously in Part Of Your World:  
_

_"Wait a minute." he interrupted. "You thought that I would regret kissing you? I want to be with you. I want to call you mine and tell others that you're my girlfriend."_

_I looked at him, shocked. "Really?" I said with a small voice._

_He approached me slowly, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I closed my eyes, just to enjoy the feel of him against me. I wasn't used to being this close to a guy, but it's the kind of feeling that I wanted to have with Sam forever. It was so sudden, but so right. He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips, moving up to kiss each of my eyelids and coming back down to my lips again, whispering, "You're everything I want."_

* * *

_Mercedes' __**POV**_

It was Wednesday, and when I woke up, I couldn't hold back the smile that crept and settled on my face. Could this day be any brighter ? I felt light headed and when I swung my legs over the edge my bed to start the day. I was delighted. I stood and walked in the bathroom to take a wonderful shower, letting the warm water run down my spine to take away the last bit of sleepiness.

I came out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, taking a moment to stare at my reflection in the mirror. Before, I was Mercedes Jones, diva extraordinaire, sassy and sweet and confident in my skin. But now, I was Mercedes Jones, Sam's girlfriend. It was so new to me. I didn't even know how I should act or if our conversations would change now that we were a couple. I was never really the overly mushy type, like Rachel or Quinn, but I did enjoy the romance of courtship.

I went to my dresser and chose my underwear for the day. My sudden thoughts about Sam and what he would think of them made me grow warm with embarrassment. I mean, was it too soon to think about what underwear Sam would prefer? Shaking away the thoughts from my head, I put on some black pants that hugged my curves just right and a delicate dusty rose colored blouse that screamed femininity. I liked how I looked, and that's all that mattered. _I _loved who I was, even if everyone else around me didn't always feel the same.

I put on a little make up, just enough to give me a natural glow. I tried to eat breakfast, but the butterflies in my stomach stole my appetite. I couldn't wait to meet up with Sam.

I grabbed a banana for later, just so I wouldn't go starving, and made my way toward my car, saying goodbye to my parents as I left. I turned on the radio and one of my favorite song was on _Over the rainbow_, setting the theme for my day. It all already looked promising, and I was determined to be stronger and more resilient than before. I had no more tears to shed for any lost friends.

I arrived at school a little early, a couple of minutes before homeroom. It was what I used to do when Kurt or Santana and I used to hang. We'd talk and laugh about everything, mostly about Santana's snarky one-liners. So I wasn't so surprised to see them sitting at our spot, keeping tradition. Should I walk over? My first instinct was to run the other way, but I was fed up with hiding and being passive when they would verbally attack me. On the other hand, a confrontation felt like a waste of my time today. I was far too giddy.

I jumped out of my car and made my way toward the entrance without glancing their way. But, in the corner of my eye, I caught the moment they'd stopped speaking and looked my way. Kurt tried to wave, but when he understood that I was ignoring them on purpose, he gave up.

It made my heart hurt a little, but I kept my head held high. I walked slowly to my locker and took deep breath. Was I happy? Well, I was content for now. It would have to do.

Soon, I felt a presence behind me. I smiled inwardly and turned my face, meeting the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on a man. And that smile happened to belong to my boyfriend.

My _boyfriend._ The thought was maddeningly exciting.

He just took me in, absorbing every part of me with his gaze. I wasn't used to such bold appraisal. It gave me delicious butterflies in my belly.

I smiled shyly, not knowing what to say, I mean, before he was my friend and he was my boyfriend now, but we haven't even have a proper date yet. We've only shared two or three kisses._ Beautiful_ kisses I might add, but it was still all so new.

"Hey." I said lamely, fumbling to say something, anything. He smiled knowingly, bringing his face near mine, and I held my breath in anticipation of his next move. He smirked as I closed my eyes and prepared for his desired kiss. I felt his lips hover just above mine, like the touch of feather, but no kiss came. Instead, I felt his breath near my ear as he whispered "You're mouthwatering, Miss Jones. I love you in pink."

This boy was such a tease! I released my breath, laughing because it was Sam, and I should've known he would mess with me. I punched him in his well-defined chest and turned to grab my books. He stopped my wrist and took my books for me, carrying them as we walked. I blushed, not used to the attention, but I had to admit that it felt very nice. He walked me all the way to my next class, paused and gave me a kiss on the cheek, so soft and tender that it made me melt like warm chocolate syrup on a banana split. I smiled brightly, taking my books, and entered the class, taking my seat, next to a girl I'd never seen in McKinley. She looked like Tina did freshman year, total gothic look. Her head was bowed and she seemed kinda scary, but I still made an effort to be friendly.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you a new student?" I asked.

She glared at me with dark eyes and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I was not one to get shaken up easily by someone, but damn, her eyes looked so hollow and frightening.

I quickly turned my head to our teacher and decided to just ignore her for the rest of the class. I have enough drama. I definitely wasn't looking to add anymore.

When the bell rung, I went to the bathroom to reapply some lipstick before seeing Sam. Every time I thought about him, it felt like I was literally walking on clouds, beautiful purple clouds that cushioned every step I took. I didn't really know how to behave but I chose to be me, the real Mercedes, take me or leave me.

As I looked at my reflection, I realized that the old, oppressed me would have said _"Maybe I should lose some weight to get noticed. Maybe I should let Rachel be the star she's dying to be."_ But now, the new, take-no-bullshit me, said _"I'm too __gorgeous for my own good. I don't even know what do to with all of this fabulous. And Rachel Berry and everyone else like her will have to fight me tooth and nail for the roles I know I deserve."_ I smiled and took out my lipstick, smoothing it over my lips. Santana and Quinn entered the bathroom shortly after, obviously surprised to see me.

I watched them return my gaze in the mirror. They never left each others side now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Santana and Quinn look each other. They seemed to hesitate, deciding if I was worth their time.

"Mercedes...Can we talk to you?" Asked an unusually shy Quinn.

I smirked a little. Sweet, sweet Quinn. When no one's around, you are the most angelic thing in the world.

I had to put distance between us, because they were complete strangers to me now, faces I didn't even recognize.

"I don't think there are enough people." I spat bitterly.

"What do you mean?" she asked me, genuinely confused.

"I mean, why would you want to talk to me when there isn't a crowd? No glee club to back you up, no audience to embarrass me in front of, nothing. I know you can do better than that...now if you'll excuse me." I started walking toward the door, but Santana stood in front of me with apprehension and said, "Mercedes, I'm...no we're sorry for the way we treated you, but seeing you with Sam..." I stopped her with my hand. She was not allowed to talk about Sam in front of me. She will not take him down. I will not allow that to happen.

"Save it, Santana, because I really don't have time for your bullshit right now. Now again, if you'll excuse me…" I went around her and walked out the door, finally releasing the breath I was holding. It was hard, but a chapter was closed.

I was still a little shaken up by this encounter, so when I saw Sam I tried to avoid him. But of course, he saw what I was doing before I could dodge him and ran to catch me.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to avoid me…" he said smirking.

I smiled sadly. "No, of course not, it's just... I wasn't feeling well…" I tried to walk to my locker, but he grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me into the janitor's closet.

He closed the door and step in front of it, crossing his arms and he stared at me with judging eyes. I hated when I was putty in his hands. I had a tendency to say things I tried to avoid saying.

"What again, Sam?" I sighed with exasperation.

"Watch your attitude, Miss Jones. You can drag me through some lies or just go straight to the truth and spare us some time." he said firmly.

I dropped my eyes and fiddled with my fingers. After a moment of quiet, I sighed and decided to give in.

"I saw Quinn and Santana earlier..." I started with a small voice. He approached me slowly and collected me in his arms. I didn't want to put this burden on his shoulders when we were just beginning our relationship; but he squeezed me and looked me in the eyes, encouraging me to continue.

"It was awkward at first, you know, like some western movie with glares and guns. Well, without guns of course." I chuckled without humor. "But then they tried to apologize. Do you believe that? They tried to apologize after taking me down with no shame, no second thought."

I felt him squeeze me tighter. He knew it was hard for me, but I needed to let out all this frustration, and he let me.

"Well, I had to flip the script on 'em. No more tears or running, I just shut them down and left. It was...so hard to do it, Sam. It took all my power not to rush in there and beg them to be their friend again. I know you think I'm some pathetic whiny girl..." I said laughing bitterly.

"You're nowhere near pathetic. In fact, you're kinda wonderful, Mercedes." He replied, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah? I'm so wonderful, that I want them to use me as a doormat so they can trample all over me, over and over. I feel like they're all gathered, laughing like some demons, dancing around a fire with red eyes and big pitch forks…" I was beginning to get delirious and ridiculous.

"Okay, no more sci-fi or horror movies for you at night, because your theories are just crazy." He said laughing. "And you're not pathetic for wanting friends or for wanting to be loved. You have a kind heart and they don't know what they've lost, truly." He dipped his lips and kissed me softly. "Now, all I want to do is enjoy some time with you, without seeing you upset or sad. I know we can do better than that."

This guy was something. He had the ability to make me mad and happy at the same time. It was my Sam, my only friend and now, my great boyfriend. Why am I searching when everything I'm looking for is right in front of me?

"Sam, whatever you have on your mind, I'm fine with it." I replied more calmly.

"Saturday, you and me, dinner? And after, maybe, a little surprise..." he trailed off.

" What is it? Oh, please tell me! I don't like surprises." I begged.

I nearly jumped on him, grabbing his forearm, pleading with my eyes. Normally, it worked with my father.

"Yeah, you're pretty good, Mercedes." he laughed heartily. "Well, sorry to disappoint honey, but I won't tell you anything before dinner. But maybe, if you're really convincing..." He said to me suggestively.

I looked down blushing hard. The attention was still new to me and I didn't know how to respond it.

I decided to be bold and trust myself.

"I can be convincing..." I leaned forward, grazed his lips softly, to just feel them against mine. Sam's lips were an addiction. "Just stay tuned." I replied flirtatiously and pushed him aside to step out of the closet and walk away. Yeah, I definitely was enjoying this new Mercedes.

I was living a daydream and I didn't want to wake up anytime soon. I didn't want to be the kind of girl who lives through her boyfriend's eyes, but he was so amazing and caring; always wanting to know if I was okay, carrying my books or even, sometimes, paying for my lunch. We were in our own world for this entire week. It was a real bliss. We were holding hands and kissing most of the time, but generally we would just stare at each other.

As I was walking in the hall of McKinley, I spotted Sam standing by my locker like he did every day at the end of classes. But what I saw, I didn't like it one bit. There were a bunch of girls clinging into him like white on rice. I approached them slowly, frowning, listening to their conversation.

"So, Sam, last Thursday you did so well on the field. I mean, how you ran and pushed all those guys out of the way…How did you do it?" a petite blonde asked, hanging all over Sam.

"Well..um..y'know, I just run and shove them away. Use all of my strength." Sam answered uncomfortably.

I laughed softly at his honesty.

"Yeah, but you were very, very sexy, anyway." Said a second cheerio, running a perfectly manicured finger down his chest.

"Thanks." Sam said slowly.

I watched them and decided that I'd seen enough. I planted myself in front of them and coughed audibly.

"Excuse me, but you're in front of my locker and I can't get my books." I said, smirking at Sam, who looked like he was in hell.

"Ha! Yeah? Well, come back later. A little tour is just what you need. You could use the workout. I mean, look at you." Spat the first girl, looking at me up and down with disgust.

"Oh, hell to the no! You did not just say that! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I pointed an angry finger in front of her face.

She pushed me and I sprung back, ready to respond, when Sam grabbed me and dragged me forcefully away. But, I wasn't near finished with this little bitch. "Next time, you won't even have a chance to use your hands! Trust and believe!" I shouted in her direction.

She looked at me, laughing, and with a flip of her hair, she ignored my threat and walked away with her crew.

"What a bitch ! Did you hear how she spoke to me?" I ranted on and on, not looking at Sam as he held me tight.

"Mercedes, look at me." He demanded.

I was terribly angry and those damn insecurities just popped up. What if Sam found that he was better with someone else? Someone thinner or prettier, free of drama ? Every way you flipped it, I was the damn loser. I dropped my eyes on the floor, but he quickly took my chin in his soft hands and made me look at him. He smiled gently and said, "I'm sorry for what she said to you. She had no right and I don't blame you for wanting to jump all over her. But baby, what will it cost you? You'll just get suspended and leave me here alone, in the lion's den." He said smirking. "Though, I do thank you for releasing me. I was getting fed up with all of their hypocrisy. You were my hero." He said softly. I huffed and tried to hide a smile. This boy was something.

"Yeah, yeah, your hero. But she will not get away with it, Sam. She was beyond disrespectful and I can't stand this." I continued.

"Okay, but what's the point? because I know that girl didn't rile you up with those weak remarks, you barely know her, don't waste your energy. Quinn and Santana could have done better than that."

I glared at Sam. I hated it when he did that, when he called me out on my bullshit. I held his stare, snatched my hand from his grip, and walked away from him.

Sam's **POV**

I was frustrated. What was with Mercedes? She was everything that I wanted; she was caring and loving, funny, tough but fragile at the same time, adorable… When I drive her home, she's comfortable because it's just us, but when we're at school, she seemed different. It was like she was holding herself. She limits our PDA to the minimum, whereas I wanted to yell she was my girlfriend to the world.

I saw the way she would look at others girls when they would interact with me. It was pure fear in her eyes. I didn't know what was going on in her beautiful head, but at times, she seemed so off and distant. I didn't like it. But, I felt like she should come to me if something was bothering her. I couldn't always chase an explanation out of her.

I watched her walk away from me with the saddest eyes. She was withdrawing. I didn't see her speak with anybody else but me. At first, it was really cool to have her all to myself, but when I wasn't near her, I always wondered what she was doing. Who was she talking with when I wasn't around? Was she talking at all? When she didn't see me, I would watch her from a bench and study her. It was sad. She didn't look like herself at all. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just wait until our date on Saturday to make it up to her. We needed to have a serious discussion about this.

It was the end of the day, and I sat in my truck trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I didn't want to come home and find my dad or someone else sitting around the table, wanting to talk.

But I couldn't turn down my little siblings. At the same time, I didn't want to let things go the way they were with Mercedes.

I started my car and drove through traffic, towards Mercedes's house. I had an idea and she was going to hear me out, like it or not !

I pulled in her driveway and slowly got out of my car. I knew she wouldn't be too happy to see me right now, but it was killing me to know that she was angry at me.

I rang the bell, and to my dismay, she answered the door with the most severe frown on her face. I crooked a little smile but she didn't respond to it. It was going to take a lot more than a lopsided grin to get in my stubborn girlfriend's good graces.

"What do you want, Sam?" she asked me with a sigh.

"Um..I wanted to know if I could take you somewhere? Maybe?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

I did a double take. Was she really saying no?!

"Uh, did you say no?" I said surprised

She giggled, probably because my face looked utterly ridiculous.

"Yes Sam, I said no because I'm still mad at you for earlier." she punched me lightly in the chest, but I caught her hand and closed the space between us. She didn't back away. It was a start, but she didn't look at me. She just continued talking, seeming to fumble over her words. I knew closeness was still a little awkward for her, but I had strong feelings for this girl and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

"I wanted your support, Sam. You just threw Quinn and Santana's story in my face. And-and maybe it's true, but that's not what I wanted to hear, okay? Not at the moment." She pouted adorably. I felt a little bad for being this way with her, but she had so much potential and I didn't want her complaining when she just could push all of this aside and focus on being the diva I know she could be.

"You're totally right, and I'm sorry. That's why I'm here, to make it up to you. Will you let me? Please?" I pleaded with big eyes. She laughed, amused.

"Okay, Sam. Please don't make a scene in front of my neighbors. Just tell me where and I'll be ready." She said to me, smiling.

"You're absolutely perfect just the way you are." I replied, intentionally ignoring the other question.

"Um...so now you're quoting Bruno Mars? Are you short on compliments, Sammy?" she sassed.

I paused, surprised, looking at her with wide eyes. She called me Sammy, and except my mother and my siblings, I never allowed anyone to call me that. Not even my father called me anything else but Samuel, it was formal though.

But, it was her, the girl of my dreams, and it didn't bother me...at all! In fact, I really liked the way she said it.

She looked at me, wondering why I wasn't saying anything, but I couldn't find the words. In my head, I had just taken a turning point in my relationship with her. I know it might sound crazy, but with that nickname, it was like I'd let her in, in my secret garden, where I was always a little boy and she was the girl with the most beautiful balloon. No, screw that, it was a world where everyone was blue and giant and she was my Neytiri.

We drove quietly in my truck and I watched her through the rear view mirror, smiling at nothing.

We pulled in my driveway and I cut the car ignition and stare in front of me, taking a deep breath. I was in front of my house with Mercedes, preparing myself for her introduction to my parents and my siblings. Well, it was mostly for my little sister and brother, because they had the ability to just lighten anybody's bad mood, but my parents would be there as well and it was a huge step for me...

I turned to look at her. She seemed to be encased in fear, looking with big eyes toward my house. If I wasn't so nervous as well, I would have laughed.

"Sam, What-what are we doing here? It's your house, isn't it?" she asked suspiciously.

I smiled a little. "Listen, just relax. It's not a trap or anything. I just wanted you to meet my little siblings because they're amazing. And you're amazing." I made a goofy smile. "No pressure. It's just for you and me to spend some time with them. You'll see, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Evans! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm not worried about your brother and sister. I'm freaking out about your mom and dad ! Sam, I'm absolutely not ready to meet them. I mean, do you see my outfit?! And my hair! Ugh, why did you do that!" She screamed, closing her eyes shut in utter frustration.

"And please, please, spare me the _you are beautiful just the way you are_ speech. It's so random to say that. I hate you, you know that right? I just don't understand why—" I cut her off, kissing her roughly on her lips, letting my tongue slowly slide into her mouth. I bit her lower lips gently, making her moan. When I released her, she was a little flabbergasted and shocked. I knew it wasn't a smart move, and that I would have to face her wrath once she came down from her high, but I had to calm her. When I saw that smile creep on her face, I patted myself on the back, thinking that it wasn't so dumb a move after all.

"Sorry." she said after a while. "I think I overreacted."

"No need to be sorry. I should have told you, but my first thought wasn't my parents, but my siblings. I wanted to lighten your spirits. But, if you're not feeling it, because of my parents, it's okay. I don't want to force you, baby." I said with a small smile, hoping that she would choose to come with me anyway.

"No, it's okay. I had my moment, but I'm not going to shy away from the prospect of meeting your family. I won't run away." She said softly. And I heard the double meaning behind it. I smiled brightly at that, and jumped out of my car to run to her side and open up her door. We made our way to my house, smiling brightly.

We entered softly, but Stacy still noticed us. She ran into my arms and I scooped her up. I kissed her on the cheek and she closed her arms around my neck, possessively.

"Hey, little bird. I want you to meet my friend, Mercedes." I said in her ear.

She turned slowly her head and launched herself on a very surprised Mercedes, who held her with a bright smile of her own.

It warmed my heart to see two of my favorite girls get close. I saw Stacy look at Mercedes with big mesmerized eyes, and I was wondering when she was going to say something. She was speechless.

"You're beautiful and I like your hair. It's very soft." said my little sister.

Mercedes blushed a little and thanked Stacy. When I saw Stevie make his way toward us with a sad look on his face, the protective brother in me popped out and in a flash. I kneeled before him and touched his shoulder, looking at him with worried eyes.

"What happened Stevie? Why are you so sad, buddy?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I lost the comic book you gave to me. I wanted to show it at my school, but I lost it..." He didn't finish his sentence, crying his eyes out.

"Hey now, it's okay, don't worry little man. I'll help you find it, okay? And if we can't find it, I will draw you another comic book. No need to have ugly cries in front of beautiful ladies. You're a strong boy, right?"

The little boy nodded furiously and hugged his big brother with all of his might.

_Mercedes's __**POV**_

I watched, in pure awe, the interaction between Sam and his baby brother. He was very wonderful with kids, it left me completely emotional to see him so relaxed around his brother and sister. It just made me want to have my big brother with me again. I became a little teary, holding this little girl who reminded me myself when I was her age and in the arms of my big, protective brother. _When I go back home, I'll have to ask him for another Skype session, _I thought to myself.

I sat the little girl down and made my way towards Sam and Stevie, holding Stacie hand as I said, "I know that you're sad, but you know what I do when I'm sad?" The little blond shook his head and looked at Mercedes like she was releasing the secret to everlasting life. "Well, I sing a song, a beautiful song that lightens my thoughts and gives me a new start." He gave me his most beautiful toothy smile.

"Sam used to sing me a song! And he plays guitar, too!" said a joyful Stevie. I looked at Sam with...I didn't know how to describe it, it was like...the burgeon of love, but a little bit more. I envied them and the beautiful relationship they shared.

We were so caught up in the moment that we missed when his parents walked in. They were staring at us, surely wondering who the hell I was, this girl that they never met, talking with their children. I stood up straight and made my way towards them, holding out my hand to greet them politely. "Hi! I'm Mercedes, Mercedes Jones." I said a little too loudly and joyfully. I felt, instantly, Sam touching my back in a soothing way and I smiled tightly. But my hand stayed in the air. The father barely acknowledged me, but his mother squealed in delight. I was a little shocked by her reaction, but I let her hold me in her arms. I kept looking at Sam, who was utterly embarrassed.

"Oh, _you're _the famous Mercedes! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Sam said..." but she caught the death glare Sam glanced her way. Inwardly, I smiled. What did he say about me ?

His father, on the other hand, made me feel a little uncomfortable. First, he didn't even glance my way, but when he did, it was a long cold, uneasy stare. I started to squirm under his intense gaze.

I watched Sam, wondering if he was sensing the same tension, but what I saw left me a little more uncomfortable. Sam once again stepped in front of me, shielding me with his body and throwing glares toward his father. What the hell was I missing?

"Mercedes, can you take my brother and my sister to the kitchen? I think that there are some fresh cookies in the jar." Sam said, without looking me. I wanted to say something, but thought better of it and took their little hands in mine to head toward the kitchen, leaving Sam and his father in a duel of glares. His mother stood close, trying her best to keep her composure. Sam's home hid some dark secrets.

His little siblings entertained me, but I would often catch some words shouted and raised voices. I tried my best to listen to Stacy talk to me about her favorite doll, but I was too worried about Sam to focus.

I saw him enter the room moments later, in a somber mood. He seemed totally off, and without further explanation, he took my hand and led me outside of the kitchen. He opened his front door, grabbed his keys without releasing my hand, and dragged me a little forcefully outside. This side of Sam was scaring me a little. He didn't even hear me calling his name all the way to his car. I'd had enough of that. I snatched my hand away and planted myself in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"Sam, what happened? Why the hell are you dragging me around like some rag doll without telling me anything?" I asked, pressuring him.

"_Not now,_ Mercedes. Get in the car. I will drive you home!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, boy. Not with me. You will _not_ talk to me like that!"

I crossed my arms stubbornly and refused to move. He was going to talk and talk _now_.

"Listen, I don't have time for some sick game. Either you get in the damn car or I'll do it myself and I swear, you're not gonna like that." He said furiously.

It was our first argument in our one week relationship and our well past two months of friendship, but I didn't even know what it was about. I didn't like this authoritative side of him.

I looked at him with hurt and huffed, turning my back and getting in his damned car. He sighed and jumped in, then drove away.

The silence was killing me, but Sam, _this_ Sam, in this car needed to calm down before I talked to him again. All I saw was his knuckles holding the steering wheel tightly and his jaw clenching.

He pulled in my driveway, and as soon as he stopped the car, I jumped out and walked as fast as I could to my door. I was so angry about the way he treated me that I didn't even succeed in holding my keys, and it fell to the ground. He picked it up and kept it in his strong hands.

"Give me my keys, Sam." I said coldly.

"Can we talk? Please?" he said calmly, unmoved by my tone.

"Oh, so _now _you want to talk? Well, great for you! But I damn sure don't want to talk to you right now!" I spat, glaring at him.

"Baby, I had to get you away from my father. I can't explain, but it was better to drive you home. I'm sorry." he said sadly.

I looked at him more calmly and felt a little sad for him, I did see the tension between the two, but I didn't want him to fight with his father because of me. I couldn't tolerate tearing him apart from his family.

" Okay, even though I'm really angry because of the way you talked to me, I don't want to be the cause of problems between you and your family." I said sadly.

He laughed bitterly. I was taken aback.

"My brother and sister literally worship the ground you walk on. My mother launched herself on you. Please girl, don't tell me you're under appreciated."

"And your father? Does he adore me, too?"

He stayed silent. I knew that I had entered dangerous territory.

"Okay. Well, have a good night, Mercedes." he said shortly, making his way towards his car. I watched him walk off, glued to my spot. If I let him walk away from me, I might get him completely closed and maybe he wouldn't talk to me ever again.

Arguing with him was not the way to get him to open up his heart to me.

I decided that I couldn't let that happen, and I ran after him. Just like before, I threw myself in front of him, stopping him with a hand on his hard chest.

"Wait! Please don't leave like that. I can't force you to tell me what happened, but don't leave upset with me when I don't even understand why. Please Sam, don't leave like this." I sounded desperate but I couldn't lose him. I mean, this week wasn't a dream, was it?

"I'm not mad at you Mercedes. I thought that some things where changing for the better, but more you dig, the darker and uglier it gets.." he said with a faraway look.

I didn't understand half of what he meant, but for now it was the best I could get.

I slid my arms around his middle and squeezed him tight, kissing his cheek as I said,

"I will be here when you're ready, Sammy. I'll always be there."

I didn't know why I did what I did, but in this moment it felt right. Plus, my parents weren't home because of their weekly dinner together. I led him in my home and in my room, which he'd already seen, so I wasn't embarrassed about that. I didn't know what I was expecting, or even if it was a good idea, but Sam looked so down and I had to do something. I sat him down on my bed and sat beside him. Little did I know that he had other ideas and he carelessly threw me on his lap.

"Please Sam, I'm too heavy.." I whined, trying to get up.

He looked at me with a death glare and it quickly shut me up. This boy and his eyes were really turning me on. He raised his head and kissed me softly on the lips, once then twice and he moved along tracing the outline of my jaw, softly licking underneath my chin. It sent immediately tingles down my spine. They were hot kisses and I was enjoying every bit of it. He delicately turn me over on my back, onto the bed. It was going a little too fast, but I was too distracted to say stop. He hovered above me and caressed my cheek with his left hand, while the other trapped my right just above his heart.

He stared at me, lovingly, with dark green eyes and kissed me deeply, covering my whole mouth with his and battling with my tongue. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him to move him, even further if it was possible. He laughed against my mouth at my eagerness, and held me tighter against him while kissing me. Sam was a great kisser, the only one I've ever had and the only one I would ever want. But, I didn't want things to go wrong with him and risk losing him, so I pushed him lightly on his chest, took a breath and stopped him.

"You know, I will never do something to make you uncomfortable or do things you're not ready to do?" he said breathlessly, searching my eyes.

He seemed so sincere. I believed him. I was a little careless around him myself and wanted our kisses to last forever.

"I know." I whispered, smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier, about the way I acted. I unleashed my fury on you, and it was the wrong thing to do. I lov—" He interrupted himself fast and looked at me, wondering what he would say next. He couldn't love me already, right? "I like you a lot Mercedes and I want _us _to work, but I can't promise you a fairytale Sammy, walking on cloud nine all day. I have a past, a heavy past and... sometimes it's difficult for me to open up and trust someone. But I trust you, _I do,_ it's just... sometimes, without thinking, I go back to old habits."

"I don't want a fairy tale. I don't want some... rainbows shit and unicorns." I smiled, thinking about Brittany. "I want the real and imperfect Sam, I just want honesty." I replied truthfully.

He smiled brightly, raising his head a little more. "Just that? Honestly?"

"Yeah, just that." I repeated.

"So, it goes two ways, for you and for me?" he asked

"Of course. I'm honest and you're honest. That's the way our relationship should go. Why are you insisting like that?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"Nothing darling, just wanted to make a point." he traded off.

This boy was such a mess and a mystery, all at once.

Later, I watched him drive back home and sat down on my bed, wondering what the hell happened today. It was like an out of my body experience, like it wasn't me who lived it. Who was that Sam I glimpsed earlier and why was he so angry?

It was finally Saturday, and I was really excited to go on my date with Sam. Since the day before, he was acting like the Sam he used to be, gentle and caring, calling me goodnight and sending me good morning messages, just like everything before, never happened.

I went to take a shower and took my time, wondering where Sam wanted to take me and what my surprise would be. I grabbed a towel and applied my cocoa lotion on my skin. I loved this lotion because it made my skin glow and shine. I felt like a million bucks.

Like all the girls before me and after me, I didn't know what to wear. I had enough clothes to dress up a little village but not enough for tonight. Dressing for a date is stressful!

I chose my best outfit, a simple silver dress, and some dark heels for the occasion. The heels made my legs look thinner. After a little makeup, I was ready to go.

I heard the bell ring. I didn't want my mother to open the door and say something embarrassing, so I took the stairs two at a time to beat her. With my best smile, I flung the door wide open and greeted my date. But unfortunately, it wasn't Sam at the door.

"Um...What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

The figure smiled. "Why don't you let me in and find out?"

* * *

**A/N :**Okay before I forget, I used different songs in my previous chapters, so here's

the list if you want to listen :

**Chapter 3 ****: The lullaby** _"Here comes the Sandman"_

"_Disappear"_ **Beyoncé**

**Chapter 4**** :** The song between Kurt and Mercedes _" If I ain't got you"_**Alicia Keys**

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews it helps a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, sorry for the delay, life and other things came in the way as always, please bear with me :)**

**As always THANK YOU for the reviews, you're all amazing and you make me better. Some reviews warmed my heart and in general all reviews made me jump up and down...**

**A big THANK YOU to my two Betas, you are fantastic, sadhappygirl and KurlyQ722.. You guys rock !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing thank God, because Sam and Mercedes would be out of this damn show and have their own spin-off.**

* * *

_Previously on Part Of Your World:  
_

_I heard the bell ring, I didn't want my mother to go open up the door and say something embarrassing so I took the stairs two at a time, with my heels and flung the door wide open with my most beautiful smile. But unfortunately, it wasn't Sam at the door._

"_Um...What are you doing here?" I said, surprised._

"_Why don't you let me in, to find out?"_

* * *

**Mercedes**** POV**

"Puck! What are you doing here? I mean, it's great that you still remember where I live, but...I'm surprised to say the least." I said.

"Hey sexy mama. Can I come in, please?" Puck pleaded with a puppy dog look.

I stepped aside and let him in. He walked in slowly, smirking.

Puck and I had some history. In the past, we almost dated, when he was on a quest for popularity and I wanted to be noticed and loved. But, nothing ever came of it. We were just two souls floating about, swirling around each other but never quite meeting. It wasn't the same with Sam. He understood me. He knew when I was wrong or when I needed him around. Our relationship was different and magical.

"So, I heard you're dating this Evans guy?" He began, trying his best to sound nonchalant. I cut him off quickly.

"What are you looking for, Puck? Some big trashy news story about me to report to Quinn and Santana? Some gossip for the whole gang?" I said coldly. "Well, there's no news to spread, so you can go back to where you came from." I walked towards my door, but Puck held out his hand to stop me.

"Wait. C'mon, Mercedes. Please don't be that way. I'm not here to fight with you. We talked with the guys and we really miss you in Glee. You and I had great chemistry, remember?" He smiled, flirting. "Remember that minute when we dated?"

_Oh, __don't even go there!_

"It lasted like three seconds, Puck, and it didn't mean anything." I stated, flatly. "But that's beside the point. I miss you guys too, but I can't just come back after all that's happened."

"Why not? I mean, if you and Quinn work out your differences, she can be understanding." Puck replied.

That was the last straw! Not only do I have to go through his bullshit, but now he was defending Quinn? In _my_ house? I'd had enough.

"Okay...Noah, working out anything is exactly what I'm _not_ going to do because there's nothing to understand or to explain. You can run back and tell that to her sorry ass!" I said furiously.

"I know you're upset, but please keep it respectful. Quinn didn't do anything wrong. I mean, you just go full out diva and drop truth bombs without thinking of the consequences! You're acting just like those Cheerio girls, spiteful and shit." Puck replied angrily.

He had never talked to me like that before. This was our first argument and it was about Quinn! As if my entire life revolved around Quinn and Rachel! I was so happy when I started the day, enjoying myself and getting excited because of the dinner with Sam, but Puck had to come and stomp over all of my happiness, collapsing it all like a house of cards. I'd had enough of being an after-thought, first with Kurt, then Quinn, and now Puck. They can kiss my ass if they expected me to jump back into the Rachel and Blaine show!

I wanted to be mean. I'd had enough of being the whiny and crying Mercedes they all knew. Sorry, Puck. It was the wrong time to mess with my head. "You know she's using you, right?" I remarked, staring into his eyes.

He looked shocked. "What? Who?" he asked, confused.

"Quinn," I answered. "You know she's using you to get Beth back, right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Puck snarled.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's not like she's with you so people will think that she's the perfect, stable girl she was before she got pregnant. Quinn doesn't give a shit about you." I said rudely.

I knew it wasn't right. Puck really didn't do anything wrong. He was just a pawn in all of this. I was trying to reach Quinn through him.

"That's what we did when we were dating. We used each other. You have no room to talk." He spat.

It hurt to hear him say that.

"Go away, Noah. Just go away!" I screamed.

* * *

When I opened the door, there stood a very confused and surprised Sam, holding a beautiful bouquet of roses.

I quickly tried to wipe away the few tears that fell before he could see them, but it was too late. Sam saw it, and the look on Puck's face didn't leave any doubt that it was his fault.

Sam's eyes darkened. The roses fell to the floor as he gripped Puck's shirt and threw him against the wall. It was like Sam was two different people— sweet and kind towards his family and me, but dark and violent when he was upset.

"What did you do to her?" Sam growled, merely inches away from Puck's face. He shoved Puck hard against the wall a second time. I was furious, but I didn't want Sam fighting because of me.

"Sam, let him go! Please!" I said, tugging his arm.

Sam didn't move. His eyes wouldn't leave Puck's face.

Puck looked scared. Sam had him in a death grip and he wouldn't let him go.

"Sam...babe please, it was just some bad news." I lied, praying he would believe me.

He relaxed a little, but still refused to let go. I gripped Sam's arms and pulled him to me, cupping his face and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Please let him go. I swear, it was nothing." I whispered.

Sam released him. Puck shoved him hard and left my house without looking back. It was so tense that for several minutes, I couldn't find any words.

Sam caught me off guard as he took me in his arms and pressed against me. His next words didn't surprise me. "I know it wasn't bad news. I heard the end of your conversation."

"He tried to fix the situation between me and the Glee club, and especially Quinn." I said flatly.

Sam rocked me in his arms for several minutes, then smiled softly and said, "Let's leave all this behind us. I want you to enjoy our night. Are you ready for our date, darling?"

"For you, sir? Always." I coyly replied.

Sam took me to Breadstixx. It was a new feeling for me, being here with my boyfriend.

I remember last Valentine's Day. I spent it here with Rachel. Thinking about it left me feeling depressed, but I'd masked my pain with a smile, I didn't want to ruin my date with Sam.

We followed the waiter to our booth. I was feeling kind of nervous, since this was our first date. Being around other people was making me feel uncomfortable. I felt like everybody was watching us – judging us. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and decided that I didn't care. I was going to enjoy the moment, even if I was a bit nervous. Why was I so dead set on being negative? Sam was the perfect guy and he was my boyfriend. We were together.

I ordered a mixed salad and water for dinner. I didn't want Sam or the people around us to judge me for ordering a big meal. Sam looked at me, probably wondering why the hell I was ordering this shit. I told him I wasn't really hungry. He wasn't convinced, but decided not to push it.

We were enjoying ourselves. Sam was really a wonderful guy, doing some of his best impressions to make me laugh. I had to admit, he was pretty good. Sam really tried to stifle his laugh at my pitiful attempts to match his impressions. Overall, it was the best first date ever.

I opened up a little more to Sam about glee club, because singing was my entire life and I missed being on stage and getting the chance to shine.

"Glee club is like…well _was_ like a family to me," I explained. "And singing is like breathing. It's a part of me." I said with a dreamy smile.

* * *

**Sam****'s ****POV**

I watched Mercedes as she explained how music was so important to her. I admired her passion. She has such fire in her eyes, such life, that my heart ached for her not being able to be in the glee club. I listened to her talk on and on, blurting out the question I was dying to ask.

"So, you miss them?" I asked bluntly.

Mercedes seemed to think about it, struggling for an answer before she whispered, "I think I miss them, but I can't go back to being invisible."

"So, you'd prefer being invisible to the whole school instead? Like you don't matter at all?" I asked, waiting for her reaction. As expected, she was taken aback and looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

She narrowed her eyes, put her fork on the table and stared at me. "What that's supposed to mean, Sam?" She said through gritted teeth.

"It means I have eyes and I see you." I said, slightly raising my voice.

"Great, you have eyes and you can see me! Tell me something I don't know." she said angrily.

I wanted to push her to the edge, to break down all her walls and finally get her to stand up for herself.

"Okay, I don't want to argue. I just want you to be honest. You remembered what you said the other day about honesty?" I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah, I remember Sam. But, I don't know what you want from me. When have I never been honest with you?"

"Well, I saw you the other day and it broke my heart to see you so sad. You were alone Mercedes." I said, hoping to get a reaction. She dropped her eyes, looking at her salad.

"Mercedes, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I'm questioning because I worry about you..." I trailed off.

"It's really nice of you, but don't worry about me. You're my friend and I'm fine." she assured me, squeezing my hand. It only made me worry more. I didn't want a relationship that made us dependent solely on each other. I wanted her to be able to go out without me and be independent.

"No, don't do that to us babe." I said, removing my hand. She seemed hurt by the gesture and closed her eyes.

I moved from my seat and went to sit next to her, taking her in my arms and placing her on my lap. She tried to move away, but I held her tight. She bowed her head. Then she looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry for being a burden. You don't deserve this." she said above a whisper.

"You're not a burden, so stop saying crazy things like that. I just want you to be the way you were when you were talking about singing. The lights in your eyes just does something to me."

"Well, I have this glint for you as well." she said softly. It was nice of her to say that, but I knew she wanted to dodge the conversation and we were nowhere near finished.

"I'm very flattered." I began as she peppered my face with kisses. "I th-think it's...I don't think it's good…Mercedes, I'm trying to be serious." I said, trying to avoid her lips.

"I'm serious too, Sam. I just want to enjoy our meal without having a serious conversation." She said. "I want us to enjoy each other's company. Can we do that?" Her lips lightly grazed my cheek.

It was frustrating, being putty in her hands when I had so much to say to her, but I wanted us to enjoy our date as well.

"Okay, but I'm ordering you a hamburger and fries." I said, letting her go.

She shook her head furiously.

_Not that again_. What was she thinking? That I'd find her more attractive if she was starving?

"If you say no, I swear..." I began, raising my voice before she cut me off.

"I prefer tots." she smiled sheepishly. I nodded and placed the order.

* * *

We enjoyed the rest of the dinner talking quietly and giving each other longing and loving looks. I paid for our meal even though Mercedes insisted on paying for her share. I wanted to treat her like a princess and give her everything. We exited the restaurant, holding hands and sharing smiles. I drove slowly around the town, before deciding to drive Mercedes to her surprise.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked excitedly.

"I thought you had forgotten…" She said. I hissed as her soft hand grazed my thigh, awakening the most unholy thoughts.

I parked near the lake. This place was beautiful. I discovered it when we first came to Lima, when I needed space to think. The thrill of the water, the wind ruffling softly through the branches...it soothed me. It gave me peace at a time when my father was off at war. I rushed to her side and open the door for her, taking her hand and leading her towards the water. We stood there, looking at the horizon.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper. Mercedes squeezed my hand tightly. She understood what I couldn't express. She could see through the lies and the rage I was feeling inside. She was everything to me and I was her everything. We sat down, enjoying the view. I put my arms around her shoulders closing the space between us. I breathed in the scent of her hair; it smelled like vanilla with a hint of calla lilies.

"I brought you here because...I...it's..."I began, but I couldn't put the right words together. It was so frustrating to reach for words that were swirling around my head.

"Because it's where you feel at peace. This place clears your head of all the bad thoughts and you don't have to worry about tomorrow..." she finished for me.

See? That's what I'm saying. My _match_.

"I know because that's exactly how I'm feeling right now…I feel free." she continued, "I want to confide in you Sam, but I have a lot of walls up. When I'm not comfortable, I put up a front for everyone to see. But, on the inside, I'm...dying." she said, eyes full of tears. "I know it sounds cliché but I'm tired of crying and being fragile. I want to be me again Sam, do you understand?" she said, begging me to get it.

I wanted her to trust me and to be at ease so I did what came to my mind. I cupped her face, touching her nose with mine and breathing in her scent, and slowly kissed her. If I wanted to make her feel beautiful, I had to give myself to her completely. I had to show her what she couldn't see, what she wasn't able to understand. I traced her pillowy lips with my tongue, asking for permission to enter, and she granted without hesitation. Our tongues danced a hot tango, never breaking rhythm. We got a little carried away, and before we knew it, she was lying underneath me and I was positioning myself between her legs. When air became necessary, we pulled apart, looking at each other as if we were seeing the other for the first time.

She was so beautiful, more beautiful than I could ever describe. I couldn't specifically tell her _"__Oel ngati kameie"_ _**(I see you)**_ because she would think I was crazy. She was my _Neytiri_ in a less than a week, but it felt like we'd known each other longer. A _lot _longer, like ancient lovers finally reunited. Before Mercedes, I was so lonely. I didn't want to get close to anyone because I knew that someday, I would leave them and be an utter disappointment like my father.

When my dad came back and said all those things about wanting to be the father he hadn't been, his behavior the other day left me in utter disbelief. A wave of anger rushed through my veins. Why would he say those things about Mercedes? Didn't he know that she was my lighthouse in a dark tunnel? I couldn't believe what he said to me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I tried to get he__r and my siblings out of the room without leaving my father's eyes. What the hell was he doing, looking at Mercedes like she had done something to him? It was a look I knew all too well. It was pure hatred. When I saw them disappear, I nearly jumped down his throat._

"_What the fuck was that__!" I spat. I felt my mother trying to hold me back, because all I wanted to do was grab my father and slap some sense in him! I knew I couldn't do that because I had too much respect for my mother, but I knew there would be a hell to pay._

"_Language, Samuel!" My father replied. "What is that-that girl doing here in my house without my permission?"_

"_Am I four? Do I have to ask permission to invite a friend over now? Furthermore she's not __**some**__ girl, she's __**the**__ girl! __**My**__ girl." I said forcefully, sensing I was losing my nerves. I didn't know what my father had against Mercedes, but I didn't like the look on his face and the tone of his words._

"_She is a stranger! You don't even __know her, she could be...she could be DANGEROUS ! We can never be too careful!" My father shouted._

_I threw my hands in the air in frustration._

"_You're __the one that's the stranger! It's YOU!" I shouted over him. "I don't know who you are! You said you wanted to fix things between us and get us on the right track, right? Well, if it wasn't for Mercedes, we wouldn't even be speaking right now."_

_My father laughed bitterly and I frowned taking a step backwards._

"_I want to fix things my way. Some strange black girl won't be the key to anything! Besides, next week it might be someone else." he said rudely._

_Once again, I wanted to jump down his throat. I took a step forward, but my mother stopped me with a hand on my chest._

"_Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. Again! Ever! I thought you could change. How could I be so wrong about somebody?" I said, shaking my head._

"_You can't come in my house and scream at me like a mad man, Samuel! You are disrespectful and I will not tolerate that!" he spat back._

"_Wait Dwight, I think you're taking this way out of proportion." my mom said,_

_hesitantly._

"_You don't have a thing to say, Woman. This is between Samuel and me." he replied, shoving her back like she was irrelevant._

"_Well __I'm out of here!" I said angrily and stormed out._

"_Sammy wait! Please __don't be that way, that's not what he wanted to say..." I heard my mom say, but I didn't stop. I wanted to get the hell out of there._

_I wasn't thinking straight, __so I just grabbed Mercedes and took her away from all of this craziness without looking back._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Mercedes asked, pulling me out of my daydream.

I shook my head trying to erase the bad feelings.

"How did I get so lucky?" I said, with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" She replied, looking at me intensely.

"Well, I have the most beautiful girl in my arms right now and we spent an amazing night together …wait, did you have a good night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a good night. It was better than that, really. I has an amazing night, Sam. It was all because of you." she smiled fondly.

"Well, what can I say? I'm that good." I replied smugly and laughed when she playfully swatted the back of my head.

It was a really great night, indeed. It felt like the stars were smiling at us, like the universe lit up a bit brighter than usual because we were together. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time to get back, and although I wasn't ready yet, I didn't want her to have problems because of me and run the risk of never seeing her again.

"I think we should go before your father kills me for kidnapping his daughter."

She chuckled and said flirtingly. "I like living dangerously."

I smiled wickedly. In one motion, I scooped her up in my arms, ran and jumped in the water, laughing without a care in a world.

"Oh my god, Sam! Are you out of your damn mind!" She was so shocked that I doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah smart-ass, laugh all you want! I can't believe you did this to me! It was...ugh I have no words for you!" She looked like a lost wet puppy, with her big doe brown eyes.

She was stunning!

"I'm sorry! I thought you said you liked living dangerously, so I wanted to be fun." I replied sheepishly, without an ounce of remorse. The next thing I knew there was a little wave of water coming at my face.

* * *

**Mercedes** **POV**

I was having the time of my life. I haven't felt so carefree in a long time and I wouldn't trade this time with Sam for anything. Even when he threw me in the water, I wasn't mad because he was being impulsive and spontaneous. He was everything that I wasn't. For once I wanted to be like him and just live.

The only major problem with the water was...well, my clothes became transparent. And because of the cold, I felt my nipples hardened and stretch my dress. I was totally self conscious and didn't know what to do, except run and hide. I was mortified.

I felt Sam's eyes on me and, despite the cold, I felt hot... really hot.

He approached me with almost a predatory look and delicately took my hand and led me out the water. I followed him in a trance like state, but in my mind the wheels were turning, trying to find a way to dry myself before Sam could totally see me. I was thankful that it was night and most of my shape was hidden in the dark.

I was trying to think of an excuse when he suddenly stopped and turned toward me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I bumped into his back.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" I asked a little panicked. After all, we were two teenagers in the dark, by a lake near Lima. It wasn't the safest place to be. But with Sam, it was like the world didn't exist anymore, the outside wasn't a problem.

It was scary to be this close to Sam, but I couldn't deny or help my feelings. I knew I was putting on a good game about not needing a man, and it was true. Sam was my first boyfriend, and though I was cautious, he was showing me so much genuine passion and love. It felt pointless to fight it. We had been dating for a little longer than a week, but Sam had my heart the day we met.

Sam was undressing me with his eyes. I was blushing madly and started to squirm under his intense stare.

"Please, don't run away." He pleaded softly.

I tried to relax and look into his eyes, but tears welled up and clouded my vision.

Sam pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my teary eyes. "You're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen," he began softly "Your beauty shines more brightly than any stars above us."

I smiled faintly and tried to believe it. I wanted to believe every word my Sam said to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"No need to thank me, I want to know if you believe It." he said, searching my eyes for the truth.

I took a deep breath and said what was on my mind.

"I believe you, Sam. I believe that I'm beautiful." His smile lit my heart, like the lights on Les Champs Elysee, the most beautiful street in Paris.

"Great." He slowly dipped his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We were standing; kissing like our lives depended on it. Two souls sharing one breath.

* * *

Sam boldly gripped Mercedes' waist and brought her closer to him. He felt her shudder and remembered they were still wet from earlier. He pressed her even more closely against him to share his warmth. He devoured her mouth, making her moan in pleasure. He gently sucked her tongue between his lips and let his hand wandered along her left breast. Sam left her mouth to concentrate on her neck, sucking on it, marking her possessively.

Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat…

"Hmm Sam..." she panted.

"You like that baby?" Sam pressed her breast a little harder, wanting more, but they were freezing and she was more important than his needs. He reluctantly left her neck and gave her one last lingering kiss before taking her hand and leading them towards the car.

Sam went to the back of his truck and got a towel. He began to dry her hair, her shoulders and her sides with care as if he was afraid he was going to break her into a million pieces.

Mercedes smiled shyly. It was really endearing. He wanted to keep her with him and protect her against whatever would be thrown at them.

"Thank you, Sam." she said, taking the towel away from him and drying him off. When her left hand grazed his face, Sam caught her wrist and kissed the back of her hand in a chivalrous manner, making her giggle.

"If you don't stop Evans, you'll be sick tomorrow and miss church." she said swatting his hand away.

"Such a shame." He said with a laugh.

"It would be such a shame if I was sick with you." she replied slyly, before tiptoeing and kissing him breathlessly.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Life kept running at a steady pace, with football practice, tutoring sessions, and work after school. I was hardly myself. The only light at the end of this horrific tunnel was Mercedes, my Neytiri. I know some day I will have to tell her why I call her that. Hopefully, she won't mistake me for a freaking nerd.

We were now two months into our relationship and things were looking great. We didn't go further than touching each other, and I was getting more excited and anxious. I didn't know what she thought about it, but I didn't want to put that burden on our relationship. But, Mercedes wanted honestly, and I was going to give her just that.

I spotted her around the corner and was making my way toward her when I recognized Mercedes' old friends coming towards me. If I remembered their names correctly, they were Quinn, Santana and Kurt. They were blocking my way without saying anything and I was getting irritated with each passing second.

"Yes?" I said, annoyed.

"Sam...That's your name right?" Kurt asked, nervously straightening his tie.

"Yes..." I said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, we have something that we need to ask you." he said hesitantly, looking around him for support.

I remembered Santana because of the altercation, and Quinn was the perfect ice queen. Her emotions weren't showing at all.

She smiled up at me and said. "It's about Mercedes…" Alright she had my full my attention.

"What about her?" I asked, defensively

"We need her, Sam." Quinn said, her eyes never leaving mine. She approached me and put her hands on my left shoulder. "Bring her back."

_What the hell?_

"What is she to you?" I spat, removing her arm. They looked each other, surprised by my outburst. Santana opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Is she some damn lost puppy? Is she your pet? Do I look like I control her? Don't bring me into your madness and for once, just leave her alone!" I said, looking them dead in the eyes before joining Mercedes at her locker.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." she said, without looking me. She shut her locker and started walking away from me.

"Hey! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I said, jogging to catch her.

"Yes Sam, you did something wrong. You talked to them, knowing it would hurt me!"

"Are you for real? Did you even watch the entire exchange? They cornered me and talked but..."

She cut me off, suddenly stopping and glaring me down. "They wanted for you to join the glee club, right?"

I was taken aback. She thought that they wanted me, but it was the opposite.

"It's not what you're thinking..." I began and reached for her. She withdrew herself; holding her middle in defense.

"You don't know what I'm thinking, okay? You just don't get it." she said, looking hurt.

"Well, tell me!" I screamed. "I can't take the silent treatment when you're mad or run away from me when you're sad."

"Do you think she's pretty?" She asked, looking distraught.

What the hell was happening and where was this conversation headed? I didn't understand it and I didn't recognize this side of Mercedes. It was like she was unleashing months of frustration and fear on me.

"Who are you talking about?" I said, frustrated.

"Quinn..." she said in a whisper.

I frowned deeply.

"I don't know her and it doesn't matter if I find her pretty or not." I said angrily, not seeing the point.

She shifted from one foot to the other and said calmly. "It matters to me what you think. In fact, what you do, what you want, and especially what you think...it matters to me." she said, barely looking at me.

I was truly dumbfounded.

"Don't do this to yourself Mercedes, please. I will always be on your side. You can't be scared that I'll leave or see others as threats." I said softly.

She huffed and began to walk away again. I was fed up with this runaway bullshit. I quickly grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her in the janitor closet, which seemed to begin to be our favorite place for dropping truth bombs.

I blocked her way before she could run again. This time, she was gonna to hear me out. Enough was enough. There were no turning back.

"You are totally right Sam…" she began "Oh my god, I'm going crazy. I want to control you and to keep you just for me. I'm becoming like Rachel with Finn. I want to keep you in my pocket and hide you away from everyone so they can't take you...and steal your gold. I'm a monster." she finished, with wide eyes.

I began laughing uncontrollably. Mercedes was so lost in her words, but her face was priceless. The subject was important, but she had a knack for over analyzing every situation and turning it into a dramatic show. She was a real diva.

I cupped her cheeks and made her focus on me. It was me and her against the world. We were Bonnie and Clyde. Nothing could stop us, not even her fears.

I wanted something special for this moment. I didn't want to be in the janitor's closet in a damn school in Ohio. But I had no choice. We were reckless and fearless. We were one. I began singing:

_**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I tell you all the time**_

_**Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

_**Tell me all the things you want to do**_

She started giggling and I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her take the lead. I knew she knew this song. She would hum it every morning when I took her to school and when I drove her back home. It was her tune and she was my muse. This song fit us so perfectly.

_**I know that you like the bad girls**_

_**Honey, is that true**__**?**_

_**It's better than I ever even knew**_

_**They say that the world was built for two**_

_**Only worth living if somebody loving you**_

_**Baby now you do**_

"Yes baby, I do now." Sam replied.

Mercedes looked at me with wide eyes, slowly understanding the double meaning behind the lyrics. She asked the unthinkable.

"What are you saying Sam?"

He took one step towards her and took her hand in his, pressing it softly against his heart.

"Here, do you feel the steady beat of my heart?" he asked, softly.

She nodded, not trusting her voice

"It beats because I'm a human being and I need it to live. Before it felt so meaningless..." Sam took a deep breath and say what has been on his mind for several months. "Now it beats just for you. I love you."

* * *

**A/N : Music used in this chapter if you want to listen …**

"Video games_"_ **Lana Del Ray**

**Show me some love by a review :) **

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews it helps a lot. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, sorry for the delay, life and other things came in the way as always, but I didn't want to give you something shitty either, I want to give you the best so please bear with me :)**

**As always ****THANK YOU ****for the reviews to all who favorited and followed me, you're all amazing and you make me better. **

**Special shout out for ZandriaB, your words were the light and helped me to continue, thank you :)**

**A big ****THANK YOU**** to my Beta, you are fantastic, Sadhappygirl!**

**My friend always KurlyQ722, thanks for always supporting me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing thank God, because Sam and Mercedes would be out of this damn show and have their own spin-off.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_He took one step towards her and took her hand in his and pressed it against his heart, squeezing it softly._

"_Here, do you feel the steady beat of my heart ?" he asked softly._

_She just nodded not sure if her voice would give away and let her down._

"_It beat because I was a human being and I needed it to live, but it felt so meaningless..." Sam took a deep breath and say what was on his mind since several months "Now it beats just for you, I love you"._

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

Was it too fast or too slow? I didn't even know. I was always was telling myself if one day I was able to find my mate, I would take things slow, but how is it possible, when your mate throw all your resolve out the window; what can you do besides be carried away in a whirlwind of emotions.

Sam loved me, for me, and not because of a quest of popularity or to just be with someone. He really loved me. For once, someone put me first other than my family. This boy was being honest by confessing his love for me.

What could I say? I was lost for words. I, Mercedes Jones was lost for words!

I looked at him, but words wouldn't come out and I was afraid; afraid he would take this as a sign of rejection. I didn't want to waste his time or mine about being unsure of my feelings because I wasn't…not in the slightest. I loved Sam fiercely and it scared me.

"I think you don't realize what you're saying. I mean, I'm full of contradictions, fears and barriers. I'm not popular and I'm alone like a paria, you don't want that for yourself." It was Sam last chance to pull back and run away. "I don't even know who I am anymore. So how can you love me when I'm completely lost?" I said sadly. I wanted to be loved so badly, but not in this state; not when I wasn't myself.

He smiled softly. "I know where you are Mercedes, because I'm in the same dark room, afraid to move and face the monsters that keep circling me and hiding me from the world..." he began, his eyes never leaving mine's. "I know where you are because I can feel your presence in this dark room; you give me the want and the need to fight, to finally see the light again."

What was he saying? Sam couldn't be real; he was a dream saying all the things I always wanted to hear! It was definitely a dream.

"All I need for you to do is to take my hand, because when we're together, nothing is impossible. Take my hand _Neytiri_ and love Me." he cupped my face.

This was so overwhelming; I had to put my hands on top of his to make sure that he was real…

I nodded furiously; screw words - actions spoke more loudly. I threw my hands around his neck and held on for dear life.

"I feel you Sam Evans, in this dark and ugly room. I feel your presence and I'm not afraid anymore." I sobbed, unaware until that moment that I was crying.

"I don't want to walk on rainbows and unicorns… I want honestly…just honestly" he said, smiling.

"I love you too," I finally admitted, planting a lot of emotions in the sweet and gentle kiss I gave him.

He took my hand and gently squeezed it. "Are you ready for this journey, Bonnie?"

I smiled brightly, squeezing his hand in return. "More than anything Clyde." Sam smirked and opened the door. If we were in a movie, soft music would accompany our walk. I was walking on cloud nine and Sam was looking sexy as hell. A feeling began to form in my belly...a feeling of desire, just for him.

Sam walked me to my locker; a small folded piece of paper fell out when I opened it. I picked it up, opened the note and read it:

_**Mercedes,**_

_**I don't have the courage to talk to you face to face because it's been so long. I miss you and I want to know if we can talk soon. Please don't shut me out. Love Tina**_

"What is it?" Sam asked.

I quickly folded the paper and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't want anything to destroy this perfect moment between us.

"Nothing." I grabbed what I needed, shut my locker and hold of Sam's hand.

* * *

Another month past and things with Sam were wonderful; other than the fact that I didn't go at his home anymore, everything was perfect. Well that and the fact that kissing and touching wasn't enough any more. I wasn't horny, but I wanted to share a lot more with him. When things begin to get heated between us, Sam would pull away and drive back home.

Once when we were in a make out session in my room, Sam was on top of me, kissing my neck while his hands wandered all over my body. He had never gone as far as my breasts, so I wanted to take a risk and took his left hand and placed it on my thigh and near my core. He said nothing and continued kissing, I was feeling excited, but when I pushed myself further on him to feel him, he stopped and stood up abruptly.

"Sorry, I have to go home" he said without looking me, grabbing his stuff.

It was the last straw, we were in this together. Why wasn't he saying anything to me? I was in love with him, I loved his soul and his mind and his...body, but what if he was just in love with my mind and not with my body? Damn insecurities and damn him!

"Yeah, whatever." I huffed, sitting and crossing my arms, avoiding looking at him. I was waiting for him to leave like he always does and take my pain out in a song, I internally rolled my eyes. I took a chance and looked at him and saw Sam with his stuff in his hands. I frowned slightly, stood up and made my way towards him.

I put my hands around his waist and laid my head on his chest, he was stiff like a statue…

"I think, I dropped your hand Sammy, I cannot feel you in this dark room anymore. Please tell me what's wrong." I whispered. Sam engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm here; I'm right here love," he said, "its just...ugh... I know what you're trying to do, but I'm afraid." he said, looking at me.

"Is it me? I know I'm not pretty or thin..." I said trying to appear tough.

He looked at me shock and released me from his embrace. "How can you say that?" He asked, offended. "I want you...only you…" he trailed off, staring me and tracing my curves with his eyes, making me blush. "My head is just off because of... my father." he finally confessed.

"I never told you this because I'm not comfortable with the subject. My father is in the military and because of it we had to move often...I couldn't really attached myself to someone because I knew it wasn't going to last." He sat down on my bed; I sat next to him and took his left hand in to mine. I squeezed it gently, encouraging him to continue. "I'm afraid to go too far with you only to leave you. I think, the only safe thing I can give you is my love...I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to let people down...I'm sorry Mercedes."

I took a deep breath, so, that's what he was hiding...his resentment towards his father. I felt truly sad for him because my relationship with my family was so different. My family always had been there for me; their support gave me the strength to be me. Now it was my turn to give someone strength, I wanted him to know that we were in this together.

"Love is far from easy. In fact, love is equal with difficulties and heartbreak." I chuckled softly, "but if we don't take risks then we're living for nothing. You have to try, because if you don't try you haven't lived." I cupped his cheeks to make him look at me. "Thank you for sharing this with me, I know it wasn't easy. But please don't be afraid of what we could have Sam, you made me love you, don't take that away from me..." I pressed my forehead against his and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

We fell on the bed holding each other and began kissing. Sam told me his secrets and it had nothing to do with me. In our passionate kisses, I felt him tugged at my shirt and I removed it without question, he removed his as well.

"You know, we don't have to..." I began, but he cut me with a kiss.

Sam devoured my lips, drinking as if he was dying of thirst. I got excited as I ran my fingers up and down him fabulous abs, making him shiver under my touch. We looked each other in the eyes to see if there was an ounce of hesitation - there was none. He unclasped my bra, exposing my breasts, I didn't feel scared or ashamed, as he looked at me and told me I was perfect before latching his mouth on my hard nipple, making me moan in pleasure..

According to my clock it was six o'clock and my parents weren't due home for another hour. But I didn't care, Sam was doing things with his mouth and his tongue that made me gripped his hair tighter. I threw my head back and shuddered bringing his mouth to mine and kissing him passionately.

"That feels so good Sam." I said, breathlessly.

* * *

Sam hands traveled down her lower body and over her panties, lightly grazing her heated core. He could feel her wetness through her panties; knowing that he was the caused of it. He felt his hard on pressed against her. He could barely contain his excitement! He wanted Mercedes so badly! Sam has had many wet dreams about making love to her, at the moment he was so afraid he was going to embarrass himself and jizz in his pants.

They began to dry humping each other, eliciting moans and groans. They never have been so far and knowing that they wanted it as bad was even more thrilling.

"I love how wet you are Ney, you just don't know what you're doing to me." Sam groaned.

He grabbed her pants and pulled them down her legs. He looked up at her and noticed her worried expression. Sam informed her she had nothing to worry about, he wouldn't do anything to scare her or make her uncomfortable. His mouth moved down her body and his hands found their way between her thighs, he hesitated for a moment before opening her thighs slowly, he swiped his large hand down the trail of her pussy; Mercedes' back arched up off the bed.

"Saaammm, wait-wait...umm …you know I never did...well you know, I never went this far with anybody." She said with wide eyes.

He paused briefly, looking her intensely, taking a deep breath, he offered a small smile.

"Well, we don't have to do anything tonight, I want this to be special for you...but for the record...I've never went far with anybody as well." He confessed.

Mercedes eyes grew wider with surprise; she was not prepared to hear that the blond Adonis was a virgin too, she had just assumed… there were so many things she didn't know about him.

"Hey don't look so surprise, I don't give this body so easily." He joked, making Mercedes laugh out loud.

"So we were meant for each other?" she asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely." He dipped his head; clamping his mouth down on her breast again as his thumb circled her clit slowly. Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening, her senses were heightened by all the sensations she felt. Sam picked up the pace rubbing her clit faster and sucking harder and Mercedes' body began to shake.

"Damn, Sam please… don't….stop….it's...Wow!" she cried.

Sam chuckled lightly and slipped a finger inside her, she was so hot! He slowly worked his long digit in and out of her while he continued to rub her clit. He added another finger this time picking up his pace. He could tell she was getting close from the way her walls clenched tight around his fingers and the way she was working her hips was the hotter things he had never seen.

"I'm coming Sammy..." She slurred into the throes of passion.

"I want you to come for me." Sam said, kissing her neck then lips.

His thrust became faster. He kissed her senseless as he pump in and out. "Shit Sam, I'm…about to come."

"Come for me baby."

"Shiiiit, Sam !" Mercedes screamed as her body jerked violently and Sam could feel her juices run down his hand along his arm. He looked at her with a smile on his face, still pumping while she rode out her orgasm. She was amazing, he was very thankful that she had wanted to share this with him. He kissed her again and removed his fingers. Mercedes grabbed his hand not really knowing what to do, so he took the initiative to suck his fingers, moaning.

"You taste so sweet, love."

She launched herself on him and kissed him hungrily, passionately.

"Thank you, it was beyond what I've ever imagined." she said between kisses.

They lay there, cuddling, whispering sweet nothings in each other ears, until Sam felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was time for him to head home.

* * *

**Mercedes** **POV**

The next morning while I was putting away some things in my locker, thinking about the Christmas holiday and planning something special for me and Sam's three months anniversary. I felt a presence next to me – it was Rachel. I chuckled inwardly thinking that the whole gang had decided to pay me a visit and maybe give me another lecture.

"Hi Mercedes." Rachel began softly.

"Rachel." I said curtly.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad Rachel?" This conversation was ridiculous; I haven't been in the glee club for months. Rachel and I barely talked and the_ only_ thing she wanted to know was if I was mad at her..._her…_always her.

"I know we have had our fights and I also know that sometimes you felt underrated because of my aura and my capacity to make the stage brighter than anybody..." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at what she were saying, all I was praying for was the moment she would stop talking and leave me the hell alone.

"But Mercedes, we have had our good moments too. Our sleepovers when we were sharing our doubts and hopes for the future." she finished looking me begging me to remember.

I remembered, but it was her and Kurt who had forgotten, not me. I couldn't say that I wasn't touched by her approach. They were finally seeing me at the end of this awful and dark tunnel. I wasn't a sucker for attention like she was, but I felt I deserved to be treated right and not like a prop who swayed in the background behind Rachel. I was a human being first and a star next.

"What do you want Rachel?" I finally asked, narrowing my eyes showing her I didn't want some bullshit song and dance.

"I want you back in glee club, in fact we all want you back." she said in a pleading tone.

"What for?" I asked. "So I can shake my pom-poms behind you and Blaine?" I added. "Or maybe belt the glory note at the end of each song? I'm done with all the crap from you and Schuester." I hissed, angrily.

"What are you going to do Mercedes? You already quit the New Directions and formed the Troubletones then you left too. I know you Mercedes; singing is like living, it's a part of who you are." She said, taking a step towards me. "What are you going to do?"

I felt like a prey, a deer caught in between the highlights. My stomach began to hurt because of the truth of her words. What was I going to do? Who was I without music, without letting the lyrics pour from my heart? I had been muted by Rachel Berry with no chance of recovery.

"Come back Mercedes" she said with finality. "We _need_ you for Sectionals."

"I-I don't know, I had to think about it and talk to Sam..." I trailed off.

She huffed and I looked at her surprised. "You don't need Sam to hold you back, remember when stars are at their zenith it's when they are alone…Whitney, Patti Lupone...ring a bell?" she argued.

"Yeah, whatever," I began walking away.

"Think about it," She shouted. "You know I'm right, You need Glee club!." Why was she always feeling the need to make a scene?

Was Sam holding me back? On the contrary, he pushed away all my barriers and forced me to improve myself, to be better. Sam wasn't the impediment, if anything; it was me who has the right to choose what is right for me.

The discussion with Rachel made me think about Tina and her message, time had passed since the day I read her message, I felt it was time to make the final step and be reunited with my friend. I spotted Tina in the hallway and when she turned to face me, I waved at her. She looked surprised and hesitantly waved back before heading to her class.

I had to fix this situation and what was better that the girls restroom? I decided to send her a text message.

_**Mercedes: You and me. Restroom. Five minutes?**_

I waited anxiously for her to answer maybe it was too late to rekindle what we had. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate and saw a message from Tina.

_**Tina: Where are you? I'm waiting :)**_

I smiled brightly, maybe nothing was never lost forever, if we put our heart in it. I asked Ms. Danvers permission to use the restroom. I nearly jumped out of my seat in excitement, which resulted in me receiving several glares from my classmates.

I was a little apprehensive about what would happen between me and Tina, she always has been sweet, but weeks without communication can make people grow apart.

I spotted Sam, near his locker, it's been a day since I'd seen or talked to him. I smiled as I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey stranger." I said softly, smiling.

"Hey darling." he said kissing me on the cheek.

I don't remember his voice being so sexy, or his kisses igniting a fire between my legs, it happened so suddenly that it made me blush.

"Where are you going? Don't you have math?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm on my way to meet with Tina, she's waiting for me in the restroom..." I said, chewing nervously on my bottom lip.

"Tina is the nice one right?" he asked smiling

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Well, in all the western movies, there's the nice one and if you work him in the right way..." He traded smirking.

"Nasty!" I said laughing. I pinched his arm and laughed as his lame attempt to lighten my spirit. "You are a mess, Sam Evans" I replied, laughing.

He smiled sheepishly and dipped his head capturing my lips in a searing kiss that let us both breathless. "I think, you should go, before I change my mind" he said lustfully.

If I was being honest, our make out session was still pretty fresh in my mind as well. I smiled and ran towards the restroom.

* * *

I entered slowly and spotted Tina, she immediately ran to hug me. It took my breath away and I began to laugh and cry at the same time. We spent half an hour talking, updating each other on what was happening in our lives.

It was almost like old times...

Tina said that she and Mike were going to spend the Christmas holidays with Mike's grand-parents and that Glee club was not the same without me and that Rachel and Blaine was singing all the solos, but above all, Tina said she missed me dearly and no one will ever replaced me. I was truly happy to finally have my friend back.

"I was afraid that the time spent apart would hurt our friendship, but here we are in the restroom," We laughed, holding each other hand, and smiling. "I think it's the most romantic way to become girlfriends again." I smiled.

"Take me on a date, and shake that booty and I'll be your girl, till late" Tina rapped while waving her hand.

We laughed until tears ran down our cheeks; it felt so good to have Tina by my side. When we calm down, I saw the hesitation in her eyes and knew she was dying to ask me a question but for some reason didn't. So I took the initiative.

"A penny for your thoughts, T." I said squeezing her hand.

"I know you're dating Sam Evans and- and I wanted to know how it felt. Not that it's not cute because you're beyond cute together...I just want to know, if you're happy?"

I smiled brightly and answer honestly. "More than you'll ever know."

Tina smiled and hugged me again.

We decided on a girl date for this week and a sleepover for next Friday. Before going our separate ways, Tina asked me if I was going to come back in Glee club.

"I don't know T, I can't be in the background anymore," I answered honestly. "We all deserved to shine, I stood up for myself so many times that I've lost count and it was each time for nothing...I-I don't think, I have the strength any more." I said sadly.

"You're not the Mercedes I know, because she would have fought until her last breath!" she said sternly.

"It's a little too much, even for you T." I joked and she laughed with me.

"Yeah but, you know me, either in tears or in joy, I'm passionate." she replied coyly.

We decided to have coffee tomorrow morning and get back into our routine. We hugged once more and went our separate ways.

* * *

During lunch with Sam I spotted my old friends talking and laughing without a care in a world, it was as if I never existed. Maybe my life would have been easier if I had shut the hell up sometimes. I sighed heavily, putting my sandwich back into the bag. I had lost my appetite.

"Hey my sandwich is not that bad." pouted Sam, feigning to be offended.

I smiled apologetically. "Sam your sandwich was fine and thank you for making lunch today by the way, but it's not that..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked in the direction of Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck and Santana.

"Okay…so what's wrong and don't say 'nothing' Cedes." He smiled before biting into his sandwich.

"I think I want to go back to glee club." I said hesitantly.

He paused then looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I think I want to because they just kept badgering me and making me look bad for giving up on them," I said bitterly. "But they're right, I can't live without music, so I have to go back" I said, definitely.

"You're doing this for you and not for anyone else, right?" he asked me

"Absolutely." I said firmly. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to get the courage to ask Sam if he would join glee club with me.

Sam looked at me confused, wondering what I wasn't saying. "Yes, Mercedes?"

"I-I want you to come with me and become a part of the glee club." I said, releasing the breath I was holding.

He looked taken aback by my question and shook his head.

"Ummm no, not gonna happen." he replied without missing a beat "I'm not going to join a club that rejected my girlfriend and made her cry."

I smiled fondly.

"I love you and I can't do this without you baby," I smiled, taking his free hand in mine. "Besides, you have a killer voice."

He laughed heartily.

"Well Neytiri, you had me at 'I love you'." he said, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Thank you Sam, you just made my day."

"Anytime, love, anytime." he said sweetly, before taking my sandwich and handing it to me. "You should eat a little more, because you have gym after lunch. I don't want you to feel light headed, okay?"

I side eyed him but he was right, I took it reluctantly and muttered under my breath "Thanks dad." Sam laughed and nudged me lightly on the shoulder.

I was finally on the road to getting my life back and my friends back. What could go wrong this time? If only I had kept my mouth shut...

* * *

**Show me some love by a review :) **

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews it helps a lot. **

**Next time****: Things will become a little darker and the real journey for Sam and Mercedes will begin..What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happening? Let me know :)**

**Oh and for the record, I'll try to update faster if I feel that you liked this chapter :) don't be shy lol..  
**


	8. Chapter 8

******First of all, sorry for the delay, life and other things came in the way as always, I want to give you the best so please bear with me :)**

******As always THANK YOU for the reviews to all who favorited and followed me, you're all amazing and you make me better. Thanks to all the newbies you guys rock! **

******A big THANK YOU to my Beta, you are fantastic, Sadhappygirl!**

******My friend always KurlyQ722, thanks for always supporting me**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing thank God, because Sam and Mercedes would be out of this damn show and have their own spin-off.**

Well here's another chapter just for you guys! I'm so anxious to share it with you :)

_Like I said before I will take a new turn with my story so you might not like that or not see where I'm going but feel free to ask me whenever questions you think about and I will try to answer as best as I can..also know this, my others chapters will explain all in details but for those who are anxious I'll answer before the delivery of the chapter lol._

A long time ago someone asked me if it was possible to have someone else point of view and I thought it was actually a good idea and I choose Santana so thank you to this person if she's still reading my story :)

_**Anyway without much blabla lol please enjoy and let me know my lovelies readers :)**_

* * *

_**Santana's **__**POV**_

Hiding is the most natural thing in the world to do. Everyone hid themselves in a secret. I had one, something that I wasn't exactly ashamed of, but people's judgmental nature made me keep it hidden. I had to protect me.

I'm lucky enough to have very supportive friends, and I'm the kind of girl who isn't afraid to tell them what was on my mind. But, keeping something this big was a little more than I could handle.

I'm in love with a girl – my best friend Brittany.

The funny thing is, I think everyone already knows, but I'm too stubborn and scared to show my true feelings.

What if my family disowns me after the truth comes out?

Brittany is so beautiful and loving. She accepts me for who I am. She's my best friend and I love her as both a friend and a lover. She knows how I feel, but things were complicated. She was pressuring me in her own way to come clean with myself and finally be free, free to love her and be with her.

When we were all juniors, Brittany and I used to hate those Glee losers. But now, a year later, they're my friends, even that horrid hobbit Rachel Berry. There's good and bad in all of us I suppose, but out of all of my new friends, I have never met anyone like Mercedes.

Mercedes Jones has more determination and sassiness in one finger than I do in my whole body. At first, it made her a rival, and I didn't like her hanging out with Kurt and Rachel. Then, we did our duet _River Deep Mountain High _and my view of her changed. She had attitude and swag, things I liked, and my respect for her turned into real friendship. She became my Troubletones sister. We ran McKinley with our power.

But nowadays though, our relationship's been a little rocky. We don't speak to each other anymore, not since the day I called her out on her bullshit. I didn't like the person she was becoming. That trouty mouth clung to her like glue. It pissed me off. I didn't know why I felt so protective towards Mercedes, but I did. I thought our friendship could withstand anything, but as soon as a dick came along, it seemed like our friendship sank.

If I were honest with myself, I really couldn't stand the sight of Sam and Mercedes's easy love. It frustrated me because I couldn't do anything about mine. Most of all, I couldn't see Mercedes with someone other than us, her friends. Now that she was back in Glee club, maybe things could be the way they were again, before all this mess and before Guppy Lips.

Ugh, did I mention that he joined too? Could he even sing? Well, when he'll open his big mouth, everyone will see that he doesn't belong here. Mercedes will finally understand that she's better off without him. We have to stick together.

That was the plan.

Today in Glee club, Mr. Schue wanted us to express our frustrations about everything that seemed wrong in our lives. I didn't know what to sing. I was a ball of emotions. I'd always said what was on my mind, sometimes word vomit level, but this situation with Brittany left me speechless. I wasn't myself, and it was slowly getting on my nerves. I didn't know what to do! I desperately wanted to talk to Mercedes, but we were so far away. I had to close the gap by any means necessary.

_Sorry trouty, but you picked the wrong girl. A__ny man who stands in my way won't stand a chance. _Santana smirked_._

Suddenly, Sam rose from his chair and faced us, looking all shy and embarrassed.

What was he up to?

* * *

**Sam's POV**

What am I doing? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mercedes. I'm standing here in front of the Glee club, about to sing a song. We've been here two weeks and Mercedes hasn't sung anything. I came to support her and because she assured Mr. Schue that I could sing, but was too shy and wanted to wait until I knew everyone.

Well, that was partially true.

I didn't trust these people around Mercedes. In fact, I didn't trust them period! And if Mercedes wouldn't sing, I didn't see the point in being here at all.

But here I am, standing here like a total fool, ready to sing a song to my girlfriend.

"Okay, this is a little embarrassing. Ummm..." I began looking around. I wasn't getting any support from anyone other than Rachel and Quinn, who seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. "I want to sing a song for Mercedes." She looked at me with wide eyes. "It's been almost two weeks and I haven't got a chance to hear you sing. I know you're dying to, so what's holding you back?" I saw her shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sam, you really don't have to do this." Mercedes said, annoyed.

I knew she wouldn't be thrilled. Hell, I wasn't either, but I had to find a way to convince her to stand up for herself. I knew she didn't need me, but I needed to do this for her. It was my way of showing my support.

"I love drama, Guppy Lips. I want you to know that. I live for this shit. But I think you're making us all uncomfortable with your big mouth hanging open like that. Think you can catch some butterflies for my collection in the meantime? Because your face is annoying the hell out of…"

"Santana!" Mr. Schue and Mercedes yelled in unison.

"What? I was just telling the truth." she replied, shrugging.

"Sam, the floor is all yours. I for one would really like to hear you sing." The glee instructor said warmly.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then locked them on Mercedes. She dropped her eyes to the floor. I knew she was mad at me, but I also knew that she couldn't resist a song. She had introduced me to all kinds of music, and I knew that this particular song would be worth all the death glares she was sending my way.

I turned towards the band and told them the song I wanted to perform. They quietly agreed, and the melody filled the room, slow and smooth.

**You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?  
So come, on come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, Come on**

Mercedes stood as I sang. I saw the understanding in her eyes. Reaching my hand out, I invited her to take the stage with me. She smiled a soft smile, singing the refrain.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
****Oh-oh-oh**

Her beautiful voice filled the space, and made me want to get on my knees and worship her forever. She had found her voice again.

I took the next verse.

**Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this  
Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
And now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this**

**(Mercedes)**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh**

We finished looking into each other eyes, singing the last part softly:

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh...**

For several moments, we simply stood there, staring at each other in complete silence. I was afraid to make a move and break the spell. We had reached another level in our relationship. We had just shared the most beautiful moment since our encounter months ago and our first _I love you._

I sighed heavily, holding her hand. I wanted to run away with her and find a place where I would be able to worship her properly. Her voice ignited a fire in me that wouldn't fade away, but her touch made me want her right here and right now.

I'd forgotten the others when I cupped Mercedes' face and kissed her slowly. The kiss was hot. Our tongues did a duet of their own. I had always seen our kisses as a long and hot tango. I would never get tired of kissing her. My mouth was devouring hers and I got a little carried away when I let my hand traveled down further than it should have gone. Suddenly, we heard someone cough, and it forced us to drift apart. We were both a little embarrassed, but from the corner of my eye, I caught Mercedes smiling.

_She was well kissed._ I smirked.

"Well, guys...that was really beautiful. Sam, you really have some pipes! And Mercedes, wonderful as always." Mr. Schue said gleefully. He was a little embarrassed as well.

_Teenagers and their hormones_. He sighed internally, shaking his head.

The others hesitantly clapped, a little flabbergasted by the kiss we'd just shared.

"Well...that was wanky…" said Santana, fanning herself. "It seems like guppy lips has some game after all."

* * *

**Mercedes****'s POV**

I was so embarrassed. I wanted to hide under a rock and die. Why was Sam doing this to me? Was it his mission on earth to make me die of utter embarrassment? I wanted to squeeze his neck and throw his lifeless body into the sea.

I wanted to pinch myself and believe that this wasn't happening. Sam, standing in front of the glee club, singing about his undying love for me, no way in hell, I mean nobody did that for me, never. It's the kind of thing happening to Quinn or Rachel but not me... But the song touched my heart more than anyone could know. It was about the desire to be heard and seen. It was about the fact that it didn't matter who you were, as long as you felt good about yourself. Mercedes Jones was not one to pity herself anymore. I wanted my life back, and it didn't matter that nobody supported me. I was my own support and Sam was enough for me. Friends come and go, but I would always be me. Any friends of mine would have to deal with it.

I stood in front of him, mesmerized by his green eyes and penetrating gaze, and after the kiss we shared, all of the pores on my skin were on fire. I wanted so much more than a kiss. I wanted Sam's lips on other parts of my body. I wanted to feel his hands on me, touching me and worshiping me like I was the most precious thing in the world. These thoughts made my mouth go dry. I avoided looking at my classmates and felt my cheeks burn.

We returned to our seats without looking at each other and let the class take over. What was happening to me? I was such a good girl before. I obeyed my parents, sang in the church choir and I was a good student. Now, I wanted to throw it all out of the window and take risks. I needed to live. I needed to feel, and with Sam, I felt everything.

When the bell rung, Sam and I flew out of our chairs and ran out the door. Our hands automatically reached for each other and intertwined as we walked down the hall. Even his hand grabbing mine was intolerably hot. He seemed to share my thoughts, because he pulled me in the janitor's closet. It took me by surprise, but I was as eager as he was when he attacked my mouth with a searing kiss. I felt myself grow weak as he slowly traced my plump upper lip with the tip of his hot tongue. He playfully pulled back before kissing and sucking it.

I let out a moan, urging him to deepen the kiss. Sam grunted lustfully as his tongue explored my mouth. Our tongues danced and twirled around each other as we wrestled for dominance.

"Sam…" I whispered, butterflies fluttering wildly within me. "I want you so much… I can't help but replaying what happened between us the other day over and over in my head." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, you're all I can think about Cedes. I want to taste you again..." he trailed off, looking at my lips and capturing them again.

Before I could even process what was happening, my back was against the door. His right hand had made its way to my backside, and he rubbed up and down before giving my ass a firm squeeze. An involuntary moan escaped me. Sam's tongue snaked into my mouth. My knees went weak as he caressed my tongue with his. My heart banged around in my chest like a drummer playing for dear life. I almost couldn't keep up with our rough kisses. My lungs were crying out for air, and Sam continued to kiss me senseless.

I yelped, caught by surprise when his hand made its way into my pants and came into contact with my slick core.

"Already wet for me, sweetheart?" He whispered hotly in my ear.

"Hmm..." I hissed with pleasure.

"We don't have much time, but you're gonna come for me, right baby?" he looked into my eyes waiting for me to agree.

All the while, his hand kept a steady rhythm between my legs. His fingers, plus the dirty talk, really drew me to the edge.

Feelings exploded within me. This was too much and I was enjoying every minute of it. We could be caught, but I think the thought excited me more than I could imagine. I felt a pull of pleasure rise in my belly and explode as a groan escaped my mouth. I felt my body shiver and I screamed into our kiss.

"Sam..." I whispered in adoration.

He pressed his forehead against mine as we shared one breath. I couldn't think about anything else but what was happening with Sam and at school! It wasn't so me to do this kind of thing...but I wasn't about to deny muself. I wanted to return the gesture, but I didn't know what to do; all of this was new to me. I timidly slid my hand inside his pants and felt that he was already hard. I lightly brushed my fingers against him. He shivered from my touch bu grabbed my hand gently and stopped me.

"You don't have to do that if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to pressure you to do something you're not ready to do." he said softly.

"You show me so much love, Sam. You have faith in me. I want to show you how much I appreciate that. Please let me show you. Help me show you." I pleaded.

He looked at me intently, to see if I really meant what I said. I gently kissed his lips as I stroked his dick. It felt so strange! The feeling made me shudder. He was both hard and soft at the same time. I squeezed him a little and he let out a moan that made me chuckle.

"You feel good, Sam. I like holding you like this..." I said shyly, not quite meeting his eyes.

He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me.

"I like that you're holding me like this. Never be shy to share your thoughts with me. I'm yours and you're mine, lady." He said with a small smile.

My strokes became more frantic and his breath heavier. It excited me to watch Sam being this way. I felt fearless and powerful.

We kissed passionately as I fist fucked him, until his sticky fluid covered my hand.

"Umm...yes... Mercedes..!" he cried in the crook of my neck.

After a moment of heavy panting, we smiled shyly. Sam was so beautiful.

"That's really weird and sticky." I said removing my hand.

He chuckled lightly and said that I was adorable. He grabbed a tissue and wiped my hand. We gazed into each other eyes when we heard the bell ring.

"That was pretty reckless, Ney. I didn't know you had that in you…" he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Me neither…" I replied, liking the new me.

* * *

Sam was feeling a little spaced out. His home situation was a little better— even though Mercedes' name _still_ wasn't mentioned— but things were kind of rocky between him and his father. He really tried to understand and accept what he did on his tours. He was a decorated hero. But for Sam, he was just his father, the man he waited for his entire life.

Besides, he really tried to be more polite for his siblings' sake. They deserved to live in a peaceful place without any worries.

As far as Mercedes was concerned, he didn't know what was on her mind anymore. He felt her slipping away from him. Of course, physically things were great, but the emotional seemed off. She didn't seem herself. It was as if she wanted to prove something. It wasn't natural. She was out of character and he didn't want to confront her about it and be accused of being overprotective again. Or worse,...controlling. He knew he had a tendency to smother, and he was trying his hardest to let her handle things by herself. But, it worried him nonetheless. _Well, we'll see with time, _he supposed.

As he turned the corner, he bumped into Quinn. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and her perfect signature bright smile. Sam smiled back awkwardly. He was still a little uncomfortable around her. Often, he'd catch her looking at him or checking him out. At first, it didn't matter because he didn't care. But now, it made him feel a bit uneasy. He wouldn't tell Mercedes about it because he feared she would confront Quinn. The last thing he wanted was his girl fighting over a simple impression. Maybe it was all in his head? Quinn might not be interested in him, right?

"Hi Sam!" said Quinn sweetly.

"Hey!" He answered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Don't be so stiff! I'm not that bad." she said, chuckling a little.

He was taken aback and confused about why she chose to say that. His look must have given him away.

"This is ridiculous…I mean, we don't hate you ...well, maybe Santana, but she hates everybody who isn't Brittany…and Mercedes... but you don't seem to get along with the boys anyway and me..." she trailed off, placing her hand on his forearm.

"Well, I was a little angry about the way you treated Mercedes the first time I met you. I guess it blocked me a little..." Sam replied, not sure exactly what Quinn wanted.

"Then that has to change! Glee club is a family, and since you brought Mercedes back, we owe you."

"I didn't..." Sam began, but was quickly cut off

"I know, you think she's independent and that you probably had nothing to do with her return, but I see the way she looks at you. It's like you hold the secret to everlasting life or some shit. She would do anything for you. I know that look..So, thank you Sam." she finished, kissing his cheek lightly. "We should totally hang out soon. What do you think?" she said cheerfully.

"Umm yeah, I'll check with Mercedes, see how our schedules look..."

"Yeah! Or, we could hang out, just you and me. You know, to get to know each other better, without the crew. You seem like a nice guy, Sam."

"Um thanks…I guess I'll let you know when I can, Quinn." He repeated, looking at her totally confused. _What was Quinn up to?_

* * *

Mercedes was feeling on the top of the world. She was taking risks in her life, risks with Sam… she was feeling free. She knew she was a being a little clumsy, perhaps taking things a little too far, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be different and fun. Everybody said she was a diva She was softly humming the lyrics to _Love on Top_ when she pushed the opened the restroom door and stopped. The scene playing before her was indescribable. There was a girl on the floor, stuffing syringes and vials of drugs into a huge bag. The girl froze when she saw Mercedes, then got up quickly with the rest of the items and walked toward her with the deadliest glare.

"Move!" she yelled, and proceeded to walk by her, heading for the door. Mercedes grabbed her and stopped the girl in her tracks.

She didn't know why she felt compelled to do what she did, but she couldn't let this girl walk away. Maybe she was in danger or a junkie. Either way Mercedes couldn't let her go without trying to help her. Blame it on her new personality or sense of confidence, but she felt a pull toward her, even if the situation was kind of scary.

"Wait, what were you doing with those things?" Mercedes asked softly.

The girl snatched her hand away and laughed humorlessly.

"You can't be that dumb, can you? Now move, before I make you." she said menacingly.

"What you're doing isn't safe. Drugs can cause a lot of problems..." Mercedes trailed off, clearly worried for the girl.

"Oh thank you! Something I didn't know. Look at you, in your little dress and shoes. How easy life must be for you. I bet you've never struggled a day in your life…"

"You don't know me! You have no right to..."

"Right to what? Tell the truth? To sneak my little nose in your business like you are doing right now with mine? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No-no…well… I-I." Mercedes paused, taking a deep breath and trying to choose her words carefully. "You don't have to be mean. I'll leave you alone. I was just trying to help, but whatever..." she finished, looking flustered and frustrated.

What was she thinking anyway? Who was she to be some kind of hero? Was this girl really in desperate need of help? Evidently, this girl didn't want anything to do with her. This new personality was kind of a problem if she was now searching for new weird friendships.

"Well, well, well! Now the princess is pissed. You're too cute. Normally, people would just shut their mouth and run away, but not you. You're fierce and stubborn. I like that..." she said, eying Mercedes up and down, making her uncomfortable.

Mercedes suddenly remembered where she had seen the girl. It was the Gothic girl she had met at the beginning of the school year, the one with the dark eyes that looked like she had just committed murder. She had long dark hair with hints of red streaks. Her eyes were black; she had underlined them with black eyeliner. But, the most appealing thing about her was her energy. There was this bad vibe around her. Even if she wasn't tall, she could cut you down to size with one look.

She was wearing all black, and the bag she was carrying was silver sports bag.

"Okay, you don't care? Fine! I'm annoying as hell? Fine! I've got to go anyway..."

"Wait!" she approached Mercedes menacingly, and she took a step back in fear. Unfortunately, she was trapped between the door and the girl.

"You're not going to speak to anybody about this, are you pretty girl?"

Mercedes swallowed hard. This girl and those eyes were just too much to handle. Mercedes wasn't one to back down, but she remembered what her parents told her about acting in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was the fucking wrong place and time!

"I- I won't tell, I swear" Mercedes stuttered.

"I don't believe you." the girl spat. "In fact, I think you're the type to squeal and cry to daddy."

"That's not true! I won't tell anybody! In fact, I didn't see anything!" Mercedes said, praying that it would work. What was happening?

"Smart move honey, but ain't gonna work... because of what you saw, I'm in deep shit."

"Oh, _hell _to the no! First of all, my name is not honey, it's Mercedes! And we're not in some gangsta movie; we're in hicktown, Ohio. So, you're gonna let me out and handle your shit alone. You didn't want my help before and guess what I don't want to do anything with this stuff either. You're messing with the wrong person..." she said, waving her finger in the girl's face.

The girl swiftly pulled a knife out of her pocket. Something she kept hidden in case things wouldn't to go her way. She pointed it toward Mercedes holding it barely inch away from Mercedes throat. The act was so sudden that for several seconds Mercedes didn't know if she should laugh or scream.

"Now, you're gonna listen to me and listen carefully, I don't like repeating myself. Don't ever wave that thing in my face, you understand me? You're coming with me to help me carry these things to the car." The girl spat. "Nod if you understand what I'm saying."

Mercedes nodded quickly; the girl wasn't laughing. She knew the situation was scary and probably stressing but that was not what she was feeling...at all.

"Good, now get up!"

The girl received a phone call while holding Mercedes' wrist.

"What!" she answered gruffly. She listened attentively to the person on the other end of the line. Her expression changed from bothered to extremely annoyed. Her lips formed a tight line. "I'm on my way, Oscar. And, I'm bringing a friend." she paused and looked at Mercedes with a small, taunting smile. "No, don't worry. You're gonna love her."

Mercedes didn't know why she didn't do more to escape this situation and that crazy girl, but she felt numb all over. Nothing clicked together in her head. She wanted to run and fight, defend herself before this girl dragged her into her personal madness..Yet, strangely, the thought excited her. After all she did ask this girl for troubles... Her thoughts seemed so fucked up. She was scared and anxious, yes, but...strangely excited. The danger made her blood course through her veins. It was like she wanted to run toward it. She felt alive more than ever.

* * *

Sam hadn't seen Mercedes all day. Normally he wouldn't worry, but her classmates hadn't seen her all day either. It made him wonder. Mercedes wasn't answering his texts or his calls. Maybe she was sick and in the nurse's office or she had to go home. He was about to ask Tina if she'd heard from her when his phone rang. A smile graced his face.

"Mercedes?...Hey baby! I was wondering wha..." her small whimpers stopped him mid-sentence.

"Mercedes? Mercedes, what's wrong?" Sam urged, panicking.

"I'm sorry-I-I'm so sorry Sam!" cried Mercedes.

Sam was close to a total meltdown. "What's going on?!" He pressed.

"I didn't want to! I swear! I..." Mercedes sobbed. This whole situation turned into an utter nightmare.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Can you come? Can you come and get me, Sam? Please?" Mercedes sniffed.

"Where are you? Please baby, tell me." He ran his fingers through his hair, knuckles white from holding his phone in a death grip. His panic didn't miss Tina. She approached him concerned, with Mike on her heels.

"Sam...I'm in jail."

* * *

**Show me some love by a review :) **

**Listen to the song because it's really a good one : **Emeli Sandé** "Read all about it"**

**Thanks for reading :) and reviews it helps a lot. **

**Next time:**** Sam will meet Mercedes parents, be prepared for a hard road lol :) Sam will try to work things out with his father and Mercedes will learn the true meaning of love.**


End file.
